


【朱白】命中注定

by lovingwhite



Category: zhuyilong baiyu rps
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingwhite/pseuds/lovingwhite
Summary: 影帝居X小明星白ABO
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Kudos: 9





	【朱白】命中注定

白宇望着手中的纸条，有一瞬间怀疑是父亲生前开的玩笑。  
白宇的父母经商，家境一直不错，童年过得无忧无虑。即使分化之后发现他是个Omega，父母也丝毫没有在意，依旧把他宠上天，要星星不给月亮的那一种。典型的含着金钥匙长大。  
然而幸福的生活到他十四岁的时候戛然而止。那年生意蒸蒸日上的父母猝然遭遇车祸不幸离世，亲戚们趁着他年幼合谋迅速瓜分了本该属于他的财产。  
世界从此分崩离析，再不复从前。  
好在父母当初购置不动产的时候经过了深思熟虑，几套无可争议的一线城市房产成为白宇成年之前唯一的收入来源，他靠着房租顺利地读完高中，并按照小时候的心愿考入了戏剧学院。  
白宇天性乐观，此时房价又在以肉眼可见的速度疯长，成年后不久白宇就彻底放下往事，一心只好好学习，想将来做一个像朱一龙一样优秀的演员。  
想到这里白宇将视线从纸条上移开，窗外路边的广告牌上是朱一龙新电影的推广。  
画面上的人雅致秀美，一双桃花眼看谁都带着深情。  
见过朱一龙的白宇情不自禁地就有些脸红。摄影师技术太烂，哪及得上真人的万分之一。  
白宇的粉丝滤镜八百米。  
朱一龙十六岁出道，只大他两岁，现在已经是家喻户晓的顶尖演员，据说年底还要角逐影帝的提名。朱一龙这个名字在娱乐圈就是一个传奇，可以引来无数人的羡慕和崇拜。  
对白宇来说，朱一龙是偶像，是他可望而不可及的人。  
手中的纸条不小心掉落，又被白宇捡了起来。白宇对父母的遗物并不陌生，但如果不是想带点什么参加大学毕业典礼，他未必会想起打开父亲的领带盒，更不会发现这张纸条。  
纸条上是一个地址，字迹是他从小看得熟稔了的。  
白宇攥紧纸条，依稀感受着其中的温度。  
世人皆有好奇心，白宇辗转反侧两天，终于决定去这个地址看一看。  
也许是父亲的故人吧。  
被标记的位置并不偏僻，白宇来回走了十几分钟，终于确定这个地址属于闹市区角落的一个酒吧。  
酒吧？  
白宇有点懵，但还是走了进去。  
时间还早，酒吧没有营业，不过是几个服务员在拖地和擦拭酒杯。看见有人进来，一个领班模样的人抬起了头，“请问您有什么需要吗？”  
白宇支支吾吾不知道该怎么解释，他几乎要确定这是父亲的恶作剧了。  
一个中年男人的声音突然在他的身后响起，“你姓什么？”  
白宇转过头，对方看上去像是酒吧的老板。“呃，白。白色的白。” 他回答。  
对方的视线落在了他手中的领带盒上。  
“跟我来吧。”  
坐在商务车后座上，白宇以为自己穿越到了黑道文学里。幸好对方没有给他蒙上眼睛，还体贴地问他要不要喝水。  
十分有素质。  
白宇摇了摇头，眼看车渐渐驶入偏僻的道路，他开始后悔自己的鲁莽。  
他就没考虑到纸条上的地址有父亲仇家需要看到就跑的可能性。  
就在白宇脑补黑道复仇梗把自己吓到瑟瑟发抖的时候，车突然停下了。  
白宇探出头。  
得，山间别墅，小说和电影里谋财害命的好地方。  
司机却没有跟白宇一起下车，在示意他自己敲门后自顾自地开车走了。  
这年头，绑匪都这么随性了吗？  
事已至此无路可退，何况谜题还没解开，白宇硬着头皮按下门铃。  
门打开了，一个年纪看上去和他父亲差不多大的男人正看着他。  
别墅的装修奢华却不失品味，白宇偷偷观察着，直到对方放了一杯茶在他面前。  
“白宇是吗？”  
对方看上去严肃而慈爱，并不像是传说中狰狞邪恶的黑道大佬，白宇松了口气的同时点点头。  
“我是你父亲的好友，我姓朱。”  
白宇安静地坐在沙发上，认真地听对方讲述整件事情。  
朱父和白父少年相识，事业上一直互帮互助。在白家出事的两年前朱父因为生意的缘故出了国，那时候网络远没有现在发达，两人很快就断了联系。等到朱父回国，想要寻找故友的时候，得到的却是白家夫妇车祸的消息，连他们的独子也不知所踪。  
——白宇在父母离世之后去了外省的一个寄宿制学校，从此再也没有回过家。  
“实不相瞒，我的儿子是个Alpha，其实你们分化后不久我和你的父亲就给你们定了婚约。”  
还有什么比黑道复仇梗变成狗血故事更吓人？  
白宇被一口茶水呛到连连咳嗽。  
“我知道让你和一个从未见过的人结婚有点强人所难，”朱父安抚道，“这样吧，你们就见一面，不愿意的话做朋友也可以。当然，我们的关系不变，以后如果有需要的地方，我们家一定鼎力相助。”  
话到此处白宇不好再拒绝，他客气了几句就点点头，默认了这件事。朱父给自己儿子发了个微信，嘱咐他晚上回家吃饭。  
白宇一边和朱父闲聊一边想象着本该早已相熟却到现在都没有见过面的婚约对象，从精明的商人到不学无术的纨绔子弟，直到两个小时后有人打开了家门。  
“来，小白，这就是我的儿子，朱一龙。”朱父站起身介绍。  
白宇看着那一双熟悉的桃花眼目瞪口呆，他下意识地后退了两步，“朱……朱老师？”  
自己的爹到底给自己安排了怎样一桩不靠谱的婚事？  
朱一龙的目光凝在自己身上，心脏在以要人命的速度乱跳，即使之前猜测的黑道复仇都没有让白宇如此不知所措。他不是没见过朱一龙，但那只是人流之外匆匆忙忙地惊鸿一瞥。如今相隔不到两米，他甚至可以清晰地看见对方眼中自己的身影。  
曾经渴望而不可及的人近在咫尺，多看一眼仿佛就是亵渎。  
白宇慌张地低下头。  
“这是白宇，你白叔的儿子。”朱父对朱一龙说道。  
朱一龙略微点了点头，显然早已知道事情的来龙去脉。按他现在的人气白宇认识自己并不奇怪，只是“朱老师”这个称呼基本上是圈内人才会用的客套。  
“你是演员？”朱一龙坐在沙发上，脸上的神情清清冷冷，看不出喜怒。  
第一次和偶像说话，还是这样尴尬的话题，白宇一时间点头不是摇头也不是。大学期间他确实被看中拍了几部电视剧，但电视剧小成本制作不出名不说，他还都是排不上的番位。换作别人他也就承认了，可是在朱一龙面前，这点经历根本不值一提。  
强迫自己冷静后，白宇选了个折衷的说法，“我才刚刚毕业。”  
朱一龙却没这么容易被糊弄过去，“拍过什么？”他追问。  
公开处刑一般的问题。白宇咬了下唇，带着慷慨就义的悲壮终于豁了出去，“《屌丝日记》。”  
回应他的却是朱一龙一脸茫然。“还有吗？”他问道。  
白宇的耳根以肉眼可见的速度红了，他努力半天才从记忆中搜刮出另一部剧，“《少帅》。”  
朱一龙迷茫的神色并未褪去，“还有……”他揉了揉眉心，“算了你别说了。”再来一个估计他还是没听过。  
白宇很心塞。明明朱一龙没有流露出任何嫌弃的意思，他却情不自禁地开始讨厌自己。朱一龙长相出色演技超群，这些年与他合作的无一不是家喻户晓的演员，而自己这样平庸，如果不是父辈们的交情，他不知道还要多久才能有和对方这样坐在一起说话的资格。  
想到这里白宇清醒过来，婚约是肯定要取消的。朱一龙出道多年一向洁身自好，但凡倒贴蹭热度一律被他撇清了关系，想来也不会看上连十八线都算不上的自己。至于朋友……  
他还是不要给别人添麻烦的好。  
白宇拿出手机假装看时间，一边想要偷偷地跟发小求助。  
这时一只手却拦在了他面前。  
“该吃饭了。”朱一龙站起身，看向白宇的目光收敛了之前的冷淡疏离，带着一点浅浅的笑意，“一会儿我们再聊。”  
朱一龙这样的身份自然是不好去外面吃饭的。白宇跟着朱一龙走到别墅的餐厅，早有佣人将饭菜端上了桌。  
朱父坐在正座，白宇在朱一龙的对面拘谨地坐下。在偶像家里吃饭这种事让他食不知味，只想着怎样才能快速地逃离这个地方。  
“所以小白，你还愿意接受这桩婚事吗？”朱父问道，“你知道，这是你父母，也是我的心愿。”  
白宇看向朱一龙，对方的沉默在他看来是十足的不情愿。朱一龙正处于事业的上升期，不愿意被婚姻束缚是人之常情，何况自己也并非可以与他并肩而立的人。如果到此为止以后见面也许还能客客气气地问候一声，若是自己不知分寸，恐怕就很难再在娱乐圈里找到立足之地。  
白宇低下头，努力思考怎样才能委婉而不失礼貌地拒绝对方的提议。  
“不敢不敢。”白宇说道，“朱老师事业有成未来可期，我这里……实在高攀不起。”  
朱一龙抬起眼眸看过来，他刚要说什么，就被白宇打断了。  
“我知道自己配不上，想来朱老师也不会愿意现在结婚。”白宇咬了下唇强迫自己一口气把话说完，“今天就当我没有来过这里，以后绝对不会给朱老师带来任何困扰。”  
朱一龙放下手中的碗，认真地注视着白宇，“这就是你的想法？”  
朱一龙的语气并不严厉，白宇却无端地感受到了其中的寒意，他的声音顿时就弱了下去，“嗯。”  
朱一龙的眼眸中带上了凌厉，“你怎么知道我不愿意？”他逼问道，“还是，你讨厌我？”  
“啊？”信息量过大，白宇愣了愣，“我不是我没有。”他赶紧否认。  
“适不适合结婚是要相处的，既然我们有婚约又不熟悉，为什么不试着交往呢？”  
白宇手中的筷子掉在了地上。  
白宇坐在朱一龙的车里，太过跌宕起伏的一天让他觉得比起夜晚这个白天更像是梦境。  
窗外的路灯一盏盏从眼前掠过，留下细碎朦胧的光影。身边的人眉目如画，车里是两人彼此交错的呼吸。  
朱一龙真是个Alpha吗？  
回过神来的白宇想起自己从前在八卦营销号上看到的猜测。朱一龙的第二性别一直成谜，最早的时候传说他是个Omega，因为澄澈雅致的长相和害羞内敛的性格实在很难让人相信他属于其他性别。不过三年前这个传言开始有破裂的迹象，因为他在一部电视剧的花絮中推动了80KG的铁圈。这样的体力绝不是个Omega能有，于是大众改变之前的印象，说他可能是个Beta。  
但无论如何，很少有人把他往Alpha上面想，偶尔有一两个胆大的粉丝猜测他会不会是个Alpha，不到三分钟就被评论扫成了筛子。  
然而这特么居然是真相。  
“晚上早点休息。”朱一龙在等红灯的间隙看了坐在副驾驶座上发呆的白宇一眼，“明天上午我来接你。”  
白宇转过头，目光里带着浓浓的疑惑，像极了睡梦中被突然rua醒的小猫咪。  
朱一龙就没有忍住想撸猫的手，在白宇的头发上揉了揉，“收拾东西，明天去我那里住吧。”  
额上传来掌心的温热，刚沉浸在自己思绪中的白宇还没反应过来，“啊？”  
“我们的工作特殊，就算住一起也不一定能经常见面。还是作为我的婚约对象，你打算以后只和我微信联系？”  
“可是……会不会不太不方便？”白宇试图挣扎。朱一龙人气极高粉丝无数，说不定哪天就有私生或者八卦狗仔看到他。私下里交往是一回事，事业上升期被爆出绯闻对对方来说会是致命的打击。  
说话间朱一龙已经将车开到了白宇家楼下，“相信我。”他说道。  
三个字轻柔却带着毋庸置疑，白宇莫名就安下心来，“朱老师晚安，明天见。”他伸出手，想要打开车门。  
另一只手突然被拉住，白宇回过头，正对上朱一龙那星星点点的眼眸。  
“叫我什么？”  
低沉的声音在耳畔萦绕，交握的双手传来对方的体温，白宇这一晚好不容易安静的心脏又开始乱跳起来。昏暗的灯光遮不住他越加绯红的面色，初夏的夜晚仿佛热得让人呼吸困难。  
“……龙哥。”  
朱一龙浅浅地笑了，不同于之前营业时的客气，那是真正温柔的笑意。春风化雨三月桃花般精致的容貌映衬着这样的微笑，是让人移不开视线的诱惑。  
“去吧，晚安。”  
这真的是现实吗？  
会不会明天一觉醒来一切都不复存在？  
白宇躺在自己的床上，直到乱七八糟的想法彻底淹没他。  
原本以为朱一龙说的“我来接你”是指让助理过来，毕竟他行程忙碌又身份特殊，晚上还好，白天这样出现在闹市区很容易就被认出来。然而第二天上午当白宇走到约好的地方，却看到朱一龙本人正坐在车里。  
他飞快地关上车门。  
朱一龙向来穿着得体，即便此时已经三十度的高温，Givenchy衬衫的衣扣依旧严谨地扣到最上面一颗，禁欲风十足。  
“吃饭了吗？”  
白宇摇头，大学以来他一直没有吃早饭的习惯。朱一龙不自觉地皱眉，从随身的包里找到一块巧克力饼干递给对方。  
小猫咪慢慢啃咬着手中的饼干，深色的酱汁蹭到红润的唇角，又被无意识地舔去。  
粉嫩的舌看起来柔软而湿润，朱一龙情不自禁地吞咽了一下干渴的喉咙，强迫自己将视线专注于前方的道路上。  
一只从来不知道自己有多么可爱诱人的小猫咪。  
朱一龙自己的家位于城郊的高档住宅区，这里明星云集，安保措施十分到位。  
白宇跟在朱一龙的身后进屋，安静的环境让Omega和Alpha独处的不安在这一刻显现出来。车里可以看到外面的人流，而现在，偌大的空间里只有他们两个人。  
白宇常年用抑制剂，对Alpha的信息素并不敏感，甚至朱一龙身上的香水味都要比信息素更加浓烈。然而走进对方家里，信息素似有若无的无处不在，白宇第一次真切地感受到被Alpha气息包裹的无措。  
“先休息一下。”朱一龙拿着白宇的东西带他走进客房，“我去做饭，你想吃什么？”  
朱一龙给他做饭？  
白宇慌慌张张地摇头，“你不忙吗？”他问道。  
“最近没事，电影刚拍完，我和经纪人说需要休息一段时间。”朱一龙拉住白宇的手让他靠近自己，“还有小白，和我在一起不需要这么客气。”  
离得近了，朱一龙的信息素清晰地传来，那是一种接近木质的冷淡气息。  
明明现在不是热潮期，白宇却本能地有些腿软，他后退一步，想要躲避这压迫人的力量。  
朱一龙的眼神黯了黯，昭示着某种难以言喻的危险。白宇赶紧转移话题，“我们中午可以吃饺子吗？”他问道。  
“吃完饺子呢？”小猫咪的逃避让朱一龙下意识地舔舔后槽牙。  
“嗯？我下午没有其他事情。”  
“那我们去领证吧。”  
和朱一龙从民政局领完结婚证出来，白宇还处于恍惚的状态。“已婚人士”的标签被打上得太快太容易，而结婚对象还是眼下娱乐圈的顶尖明星，他一直以来的偶像，大学时代教科书式的学长。  
得亏今天是工作日，也不是什么良辰吉时，民政局里空空荡荡只有几个工作人员，两人不到五分钟就拍完照片签完了字，顺利得像是被安排好一般。  
白宇迷迷糊糊地跟着朱一龙往外走，脑中不断地重复着他们中午的对话。  
“你是因为我们的婚约才要去领证的吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“其实这个婚约我们并不是一定要履行。龙哥，我不想成为你的责任和负担。”  
“你从来不是我的责任，更不会是我的负担。我想要结婚，只是希望我们这一生可以一直走下去。”  
这一刻，朱一龙和白宇记忆中他演过的深情男主的模样重合，但这一次他看上去并不像是在演戏。  
白宇就这样答应了下来。前一晚对方明明说的只是交往，他不知道是什么让朱一龙在一夜之间改变了主意。撇开情感因素不谈，这件事情对他其实没有什么不好。朱一龙在演艺圈经验丰富人脉充足，如果有他的帮助，自己的事业可以一帆风顺。  
然而白宇不想利用朱一龙。他对对方的爱慕与崇拜从来都和利益无关。  
无论两个人现在是什么关系，真实情况是他们才刚刚认识三十个小时。陌生人不至于，但到底也不算亲密。朱一龙无意勉强白宇，回到家中就让他先在客房休息。  
夜幕降临，白宇一个人躺在了床上。这两天发生的事情太多，在想不通理不清的情况下，他想要和人说说话分散一下注意力。  
西安最可爱的小猫咪想要找人聊天，让我们来看看是谁这么幸运。  
白宇点出了发小的微信对话框。  
【有空吗？】  
【我去，你还活着啊。这两天去哪儿了根本联系不上你。】  
【说来话长……算了，你不会想知道我经历了什么。】  
【你和朱一龙结婚了？】  
【？？？你怎么知道？】  
【啊？我开玩笑的。】  
【……】  
【哎不是，到底什么情况啊？你真和朱一龙结婚了？】  
【去去去。】  
白宇关掉对话框，一脸郁闷。  
不用朱一龙说，他也知道结婚这事需要保密。在无人可以倾诉的情况下，白宇趴在床上打起了游戏。  
一个小时后客房的门被敲响，大概是亮着的灯光引起了主人的注意。“睡不着就过来，我有事和你说。”  
白宇乖乖地关掉游戏，跟着朱一龙走进主卧室。朱一龙的床很大，足够两个成年男子并排躺着。  
朱一龙示意白宇坐在床上，然后给他盖上自己的被子。  
“明天跟我去见一个人。”  
白宇转过头，不解地看着对方。  
朱一龙拿起自己的手机在白宇面前晃过，“我给你约了个经纪人，明天一起去谈一谈，看看你的职业往后要怎么规划。”他大学刚毕业没有资源没有基础，不看着点大好年华就只能接一些匪夷所思的烂剧。  
合法伴侣第一次同床共枕，朱一龙这种老父亲般的发言让白宇目瞪口呆，“龙哥，我不是……”  
朱一龙打断了他，“我知道你不是那种人，但是我还欠你一场婚礼。小白，别让我等太久。”  
一向乐观洒脱的白宇心中酸涩到几乎要哭出来，父母去世后他习惯于独立生活，没有人为他考虑，更不会有人这样认真地为他安排。他明白朱一龙的意思，“好。”这个世界就是这样，想要不被攻击，就得成为和对方一样出色的人。  
卧室的灯光是温柔的暖色调，朱一龙那精致的眉目在这样的环境中变得柔和起来。这一天的相处让白宇的胆子大了很多，“龙哥，今晚算不算是我们的新婚之夜？”他靠近睡在自己身边的朱一龙，眼里带上了狡黠的笑意。  
朱一龙没有忍住笑，目光深处是满满的宠溺，“所以？”  
白宇被朱一龙的笑感染，他受到蛊惑一般低下头，让双唇触碰到对方。朱一龙顺手关上灯，在黑暗中化被动为主动，强势地按住白宇让对方承受自己的深吻。  
Alpha的信息素一瞬间铺天而来，等到白宇喘不过气的时候朱一龙终于放开他。白宇的眼睛在月光的映衬下亮晶晶的，里面带着紧张和无措。  
“我不逼你，小白，”朱一龙伸手揽住了白宇那没几两肉的细腰，声音低沉温和，“等你什么时候真正喜欢我再说。”现在的白宇不是不喜欢他，但他很清楚那喜欢里更多的是敬畏，只有当它们彻底变为爱情时，两人的关系才能更进一步。  
清晨，当朱一龙醒来的时候，白宇正抱着他的胳膊睡得香甜。小猫咪长长软软的一只，轻微的呼吸里有着不自觉的诱惑。空气中Alpha和Omega的信息素交织，意外地和谐而安定。  
朱一龙抬起手，轻轻地抽出了胳膊。睡梦中的白宇大概感觉到少了点什么，不满足地哼哼一声，翻了个身。  
朱一龙按下心头的悸动，小心翼翼地坐起来。  
再回到卧室的时候Alpha已经做好了早餐，床上的Omega依旧在沉睡。朱一龙看了眼手表，和经纪人约好的时间还有不到两个小时，算上早高峰的堵车，他不能再放任对方继续睡过去。  
朱一龙狠心地掀开被子，小猫咪被刨出来时眼底带着未清醒的迷蒙与慵懒，“龙哥……真的不能再睡了吗？”  
沙哑低沉的声线让朱一龙差点就没忍住把人按回床上。  
好不容易将小猫咪拽出来投喂好，换衣服的时候却又遇到了问题。  
白宇大学刚毕业又散漫惯了，带过来的衣服大半是休闲的格子衬衫，剩下的那几件正装也离朱一龙的要求相差甚远。朱一龙皱了皱眉，最后把自己的Tom Ford高定西装套在了白宇的身上，还细心地给打上领带。等到两人收拾好出门，时间已经剩下不到四十分钟。  
朱一龙的司机正在门外等着。  
“这两天我抽空看了一下你之前拍的剧，”朱一龙和白宇并排坐在后座，“作为学生你的表现还不错。但想要做一名演员，缺的就很多了。”  
白宇捂住脸，一想到朱一龙看过自己的剧他就忍不住想要跳车。  
朱一龙抚摸着白宇那窄细的肩，多少带上点安慰的意思，“今天先和经纪人谈一谈，回头我让公司把你签下来。有个正经的公司以后资源和公关都会有人帮你打理。”  
“好。”  
“还有，接戏之外你的演技也需要磨炼，公司有专门的培训部门，课程也比较完善，空闲的时候要多去学习。”  
白宇转过头，一双灵动的眼睛对朱一龙眨了眨，“你不能教我吗？”他抿嘴，神色是七分委屈和三分撒娇。  
柔软的声音撩得人心里酥痒难耐，空气仿佛都带上了对方的温度。朱一龙笑了，“不是不能，当我的学生可不轻松，而且……”他亲自指导白宇，实在不利于改善两人现在的关系。  
白宇低下头，像极了刚被遗弃一般。  
“算了，”自家小猫咪高兴最重要，朱一龙妥协道，“我来就我来吧。”  
达到目的的白宇扬起唇角刚要道谢，手机的推送铃声突然打断了他要说的话。他低下头，原本习惯性地打算删除，却发现这条推送刚好和他有关。  
【今夏倾城之作电视剧《微微一笑很倾城》今晚高甜开播。】  
《微微一笑很倾城》是白宇去年下半年拍的电视剧，在里面饰演男二，他第一个戏份还挺重的角色。白宇知道这部剧这段时间会开播，但最近事情太多就给忘了。  
白宇偷偷地看了看身边的人，心虚地就想把锁屏按掉。  
朱一龙一眼看出小猫咪的不自在，“怎么了？”他问道。  
白宇不好再隐瞒，乖乖地解释：“去年拍的剧今天要上。”  
“几番？”  
“男二。”  
朱一龙点了下头，没有再说什么。  
说话间他们到了约定的地方，那是朱一龙所在公司附近的咖啡馆，白宇跟着朱一龙从后门走到里面一个隐蔽的座位上，就看见他们要见的人已经坐在了那里。  
“这是白宇，中戏出身，今年刚毕业。”  
朱一龙安排给白宇的经纪人大概三十多岁，看上去端庄稳重，并没有一般经纪人的世故圆滑。  
“白宇？今天开播的《微微一笑很倾城》里的那个男二吗？”  
经纪人的消息都比较灵通，白宇不好意思地点点头。  
“朱老师还亲自带新人？”经纪人调侃。  
“他不是新人。”  
不是新人是什么？  
经纪人愣了愣，然后就捕捉到了白宇身上那属于朱一龙的味道。  
Alpha和Omega共处一室一整夜，两人都没意识到自己身上满是对方的信息素，就像是标记过一般。再加上白宇现在穿着的是朱一龙的衣服，他们的关系一目了然。  
朱一龙性格寡淡，又因为家世背景的缘故不需要太过迁就一些潜规则，平时和同事的相处礼貌又疏离。能把人这样带出来，白宇对他的重要性不言而喻。  
“哦，不好意思。”经纪人是个懂眼色的，“白先生的事我会放在心上，过两天给你们消息。”  
“多谢。还有，以后他的培训课程麻烦帮忙全部推掉，那些东西我会自己和他说。”  
经纪人扶额。他有预感，公司这次可能签进来了一个祖宗。  
然而白宇没有等到经纪人的消息。  
确切地说，他当天下午接到了《微微一笑很倾城》剧组的通知，要跟着出去宣传。第二天一早的飞机，十天左右，大概需要去五六个城市。  
于是这一晚，朱一龙就陪着白宇收拾行李。  
“衣服不行。”朱大明星皱着眉不赞同地看白宇把他那些快销店里买回来的格子衬衫塞进行李箱，“要不还是带我的吧。”  
回想起上午穿着朱一龙的衣服出去时经纪人看自己的眼神，白宇开始头痛，“哥哥放过我好不好，我是男二。”就算外人认不出朱一龙的衣服，宣传期间一个男二总不好穿得比男主和女主还高档。  
朱一龙向来招架不住小猫咪的撒娇，何况白宇说的也是实情。“那衣服就算了。”朱一龙站起身从衣柜里拿出一个百达翡丽的盒子，“这个你戴着。”  
白宇：“……”哥哥你有事吗？  
朱一龙不由分说地捉住白宇那纤细的手腕，然后把自己的手表给小猫咪扣上，“刚结婚还没来及订戒指，我不能在你身边，让它陪着你也好。”  
没有戒指你也不能让我拿二百块钱的衬衫配二十万的手表吧？  
白宇慌慌张张地就要把手表取下来，“哎不是，龙哥，你换个其他的手表给我行吗？我就一十八线，戴个百达翡丽出去不合适啊。”到时候给媒体一拍，人家说不定以为他被包养了。  
“今天之后就不是十八线了。”朱一龙拿起自己的手机在白宇面前晃了晃，“开播当天收视率破2，作为男二，你猜自己现在是几线？”  
白宇沉默了。  
他还没有从普通人的身份中回过神来，现在就陡然有人告诉他他可能已经出名了。  
“不过不管现在外面是什么样子，”朱一龙抬起白宇的手腕，打断了对方的震惊，“我会在家看这次的宣传直播，如果镜头里我没看到它……”他舔了舔后槽牙，故意留下后半句。  
白宇莫名地就想起了朱一龙举铁80KG的臂力，默默地往旁边靠了一点。  
刚在一起三天就要分别，对两人来说都不是开心的事。白宇终于理解朱一龙之前说的“工作特殊，住在一起都不一定能经常见面”是什么意思。这还是对方正在休假的情况下，如果以后两人都处于工作状态，想要见面估计更难。  
白宇把自己扔进飞机的座位里，看着窗外渐渐缩小的地面，忍不住叹了口气。  
衬衫的衣袖下，朱一龙的手表紧紧地扣在手腕上，就像是交握的双手一般，让他不由自主地安心。  
尽管前一晚朱一龙提醒过，抵达酒店时白宇还是被门口的人群吓了一跳。男主人气高是他早就知道的事情，但他没有想到这里面还有一半是自己的粉丝。  
看见白宇后一群粉丝围了上来。签名合影，刚刚出名的小演员尽力满足粉丝们的要求。这样做的后果是他差点来不及回房放行李。等到晚上见面会结束后拿出手机，微信上朱一龙已经留了好几次言。  
白宇躲进自己的房间，赶紧把电话回过去。  
“我刚看了直播，你的状态很好。”朱一龙的声音冷冷清清，却也透着温柔，“今天很辛苦吧？”  
听到他的声音，白宇疲惫的心立刻就安静下来，“没有。”他微笑着，“就是想你了。”  
明明两个人在一起没多久，关系却像是磨合了很久一般的亲密自然。白宇看了一眼手表，金属的材质反着冷色系的光泽，同样是令人安心的味道。  
“早点休息，我在家等你。”朱一龙说道。  
忙碌起来时间总是过得飞快。他们的最后一站导演选在了一个南方城市。此时已经接近七月，北回归线以南，再多的冰饮也无法浇灭越加灼热的阳光。  
白宇还好一点，一丝不苟地穿着正装的男主才是要命。  
想到这里白宇不禁偷偷地摸了摸衬衫衣袖下的百达翡丽。这几天他将它藏匿得很好，连同进同出的剧组成员都没有发现它。  
只有自己知道的秘密让白宇的心情很好。  
正在这时有粉丝过来想和他要签名，白宇大方地拿过她们手上的笔。那支笔大概是新的，他费了点力气才拔开笔帽。等签完名后白宇突然发现刚才的动作有些大，衣袖滑落了一点下来。  
然后就在他抬头的一瞬间，粉丝站在他身边偷偷合了个影。  
这只是个再小不过的插曲，白宇根本没放在心上，依旧露出营业的微笑看着直播的镜头。  
成日不停歇地连轴转，说不辛苦是假的。白宇刚上返程的飞机就开始补觉，直到等在机场外的朱一龙把他领回家。  
熟悉的饭菜香味在家中弥漫，白宇放下东西刚要坐下，朱一龙已经一只手把他按在了墙上。  
“我说过什么，小白？”  
他抬起白宇的手腕，露出一个看起来纯良无害的微笑。  
朱大明星把人抱起来扔上床的时候，属于Alpha的信息素强势地压迫下来。某只小猫咪本能地感到惊慌，然而平时调皮惯了，这段时间对自家伴侣也不像之前那样敬畏，“龙哥，有话好好说，我真的不知道你说的是哪句。”  
朱一龙被气笑，拿过旁边放着的领带，以迅雷不及掩耳之势将白宇的双手绑缚在床头，然后舔了舔后槽牙，“需要我提醒你吗，小白？”  
最后的称呼朱一龙用了气声，清冷性感的声音略带穿透性，配合他那无处不在的信息素，白宇几乎一瞬间就软了下来。  
刚刚结婚两人就分开，这两天直播时朱一龙还得眼睁睁地看着白宇和女二互动。明知道是剧情的延伸他们不得不这么做，情感的本能还是让朱一龙很不开心。  
这明明是只属于他的小猫咪。  
朱一龙理解白宇不愿意把他的手表暴露在人前，但这正好可以成为两人欢爱的契机。  
现在小猫就在眼前，朱一龙反倒不怎么急切。他低下头亲吻了一下白宇那鲜艳柔软的唇，唇上细腻温热的触感让他的心情好了不少。  
“不乖的孩子是要受罚的。”朱一龙抚摸过白宇的喉结，然后不等对方反应，猝不及防地扯掉了那难看碍眼的格子衬衫。  
衣帛撕裂和纽扣落地的声音让白宇吓了一跳，这样的朱一龙他从未见过，印象中，对方一直是克制而温柔的，强烈的反差让他在害怕之余又不禁觉得十分刺激。  
白宇下意识地扭动挣扎，他相信朱一龙不会伤害自己，但这种情况下总是本能地想要逃避。  
朱一龙不知从哪里抽出了自己的皮带，抬起手不轻不重地落在白宇的胸前当作警告。  
冰凉昂贵的皮革触碰到身体的敏感点，热辣的疼痛中混合着无法忽略的酥麻感，电流一般袭遍全身。血液一瞬间汇集到下体，不用看，白宇知道自己硬了。  
面前的朱一龙却依旧衣衫整洁，带着从容不迫的微笑，端方雅致得如同刚参加完电影节的颁奖。  
“原来你喜欢这种。”朱一龙似乎发现了什么有趣的秘密，一只手滑落到白宇那纤细的腰身，一边俯身注视着白宇那微微泛红的眼睛。  
两人之间鲜明的对比让白宇羞耻得要命，温柔的抚摸又使他全身无力。他完全屈服在对方的掌控下，不是热潮期都已经要坚持不住。Omega对Alpha有着本能的臣服，何况出门在外，他确实一直期盼着这一天。  
“可以吗，小白？”朱一龙靠近白宇的耳边轻声询问。这几天白宇的撒娇和亲近让他相信对方不再只是仰慕自己。  
白宇想要回应，然而情欲的逼迫下咽喉中发出来的声音就像是小猫的呜咽，柔软而又无助。  
朱一龙低头含住他的唇，然后解开了手腕上的束缚。  
放纵之后的结果是白宇错过了晚餐，直到朱一龙把鸡汤泡饭端到床边，他依旧哼哼唧唧地抱着被子不愿意起来。“不吃。”小猫咪声音沙哑地抗议。  
看着清秀斯文羞涩内敛的一个人，在床上却把他翻来覆去地往死里折腾。白宇不知道朱一龙压抑了多久，他只感觉要是日常都这样，自己怕是等不到婚礼就要完。  
白宇揉着已经离家出走的腰，坚决不想搭理始作俑者。  
“不吃是吗？”朱一龙把人从被子里挖出来，帮对方整理额前的碎发时笑得十分温柔和善，“也行，我们继续。”  
白宇惊恐地坐起身。  
朱一龙拿过一只靠枕放在白宇的身后，然后一点点地将米饭吹凉喂给他。  
鸡汤浓郁鲜美的味道在唇齿间漫延，恰到好处的温度安抚着连日来饱受剧组盒饭摧残的胃。吃饱了的白宇满足地眯起眼睛，躺在床上翻肚皮。  
收拾好东西后朱一龙重新回到床上，日思夜想的人就躺在他的怀里。“听说最好的消食方法是运动。”他一只手将小猫咪压在枕边，居高临下地看着对方。  
听出朱一龙的言外之意，白宇疯狂地摇头想要拒绝。  
“经纪人已经把新给你接的剧本给了我，乖乖听话，明天我陪你对戏。”  
白宇在回应对方的同时，深深地感到自己被潜规则了。  
第二天一早，白宇意料之中地没能下床。全身上下从大腿到腰无一不像是被卡车碾过一般，连胸部都透着难以言喻又令人羞耻的酸痛感。他勉强坐在床上吃着朱一龙刚煮好的番茄面，一边控诉地看着始作俑者。  
朱一龙揉了揉他那被睡得乱七八糟的头发，又不舍得离开太久，等白宇吃完后就拿着几本A4打印稿回到床上。朱一龙把小猫咪拉进怀里帮他揉着腰，“和你的《微微一笑很倾城》一样，这次经纪人挑的剧本同样改编自网络小说。有书粉的基础，按理说收视率不会差。”  
刚睡完就谈工作，和网上那些渣男有什么区别。白宇扭过头，并不想说话。  
觉察到小猫咪的叛逆，朱一龙盒盒一笑。他一只手滑进对方的上衣，指尖距离那敏感的部位不到一厘米，警告的意味十分明显，“要继续听吗，小白？”他舔了舔后槽牙。  
白宇赶紧点头。  
朱一龙把手中的稿子挑了两份递过去，“美人为馅”四个字印在封面上。为了方便白宇阅读，他同时打印了原著和剧本。  
“导演说，现在几位主角的人选都还没确定，如果你有兴趣，这个周末可以试镜。”  
时间有点赶，但并非来不及。白宇好奇地探头拿过朱一龙手中剩下的本子，同样是《美人为馅》的原著和剧本，却已经被标注上密密麻麻的形象分析和处理方式。显然朱一龙这几天并没有闲着。  
“先自己思考，”朱一龙把剧本抽走，“别让我的想法影响你。”  
“那要是想不出来呢？”白宇靠过去，毛茸茸的下巴在朱一龙的胸前蹭了蹭，一双小猫眼睛里是调笑与撒娇。  
温暖细微的呼吸喷洒在自己的胸口，带着不自觉的挑逗意味。朱一龙的眸色黯沉下来，他深吸一口气，将这只细长的小猫拎到自己的腿上，然后轻轻一巴掌拍在那圆润饱满的臀部，“想不出来会受罚，要试试你昨晚喜欢的皮带吗？”  
回想起前一晚，白宇终于安静下来，枕着朱一龙的大腿认认真真地看打印稿。原著的内容虽然不少，导演却也没打算一口气全部拍完。等他看完原著和第一季的剧本，已经到了晚餐的时间。  
“想演哪个角色？”朱一龙问道。  
“嗯，男二。”白宇爬起来靠在朱一龙的肩头，揉了揉有些发酸的眼睛。Alpha的信息素轻柔而安静，他放纵自己沉浸其中。  
朱一龙倒是有些意外，“为什么？”主角韩沉长得帅戏份又多，还是时下小女生最喜欢的高冷霸总款，选择这样的角色一定会帮他吸引不少粉丝。  
“我想试试反派，”白宇羞赧道，“而且前后性格反转的角色很有挑战性。”他不是一个急功近利的人，比起一夜爆红他更想在年轻的时候多尝试和学习。  
朱一龙搂着小猫咪的细腰，低头深深地吻了下去。  
相比起男女主角，男二的戏份不算多。然而他前期性格温润如水，后来深沉狡诈，十分考验演员对角色的掌控能力。  
朱一龙到底是业务能力顶尖的演员，几句台词就塑造出了女主活泼开朗的性格。  
“我可以抬头了吗？我可以说话了吗？给个明确的指令啊老大，不然我惶恐啊。”  
两人挑选的是男女主角剑拔弩张之后，男二过来看女一时的场景。一时间，白宇感到自己面对的不是平时那个温柔内敛的大明星，而是一个实实在在娇俏可人的警花，连四周的场景仿佛也从家中变成了公安局的办公室。白宇顺着朱一龙给的话继续，“锦曦。”  
朱一龙抬起头，那是开心纯粹到不带一丝阴霾的笑容，“是你呀。”  
“你以为是谁？”白宇淡淡地问道。  
“停。”朱一龙收回情绪，“徐司白的语气不对，再想想。”  
白宇低下头，再开口时平静中带上了一点不易觉察的紧张与关切，“你以为是谁？”  
“外头那个阴人。”  
白宇的笑意仅止于目光，“快吃吧。”  
对戏的过程很顺利。白宇向来通透，偶尔情绪把握不好的地方两人讨论一下就很快找到了感觉。朱一龙用两天时间陪他演完了男二的几场重头戏，然后又看他尝试了一遍走位。  
和导演约定的时间是在四天后，白宇紧张得从半夜起就没怎么睡着。  
小猫咪不安地翻来覆去，朱一龙睡意朦胧地把人往怀里拉，“又不是第一次试镜。”他安抚道，“如果不合适也可以让经纪人给你重新挑选剧本。”  
小猫咪把脑袋搁他肩上，“我不想给你丢人。”毕竟这一次朱一龙比他准备得还要认真，这两天对戏更是一直在悉心指导。  
朱一龙揉了揉白宇的腰，“睡觉，明天我陪你去。”  
白宇目瞪口呆，“这会不会……不太好？”朱大明星亲自陪试镜，导演很难说还会不会公正客观地选人。  
朱一龙被白宇的神情逗笑，他低下头轻轻地在小猫咪唇角上啄了一下，“想什么呢？只是熟人而已。”除非是带资进组，否则哪个导演也不会因为普通的人情而找一个不合适的人来拍戏。  
走在朱一龙的身边，白宇的手心是抑制不住的冷汗。导演是个气质儒雅的中年男人，看到朱一龙走过来，惊讶之余站起身迎了上去。“朱老师怎么有时间过来了？”他笑道。娱乐圈里的几位大神都格外忙碌，按理说朱一龙不会无缘无故地跑过来找自己叙旧。  
“和李导一年多没见，自然是想来看看的。”朱一龙顺手将白宇推到导演面前，“顺便再陪我家小孩试个镜。”  
和朱一龙的关系被正式公开在人前，白宇多少有些不好意思，“我是白宇，请导演多多关照。”  
导演听出了朱一龙的言外之意。他上下打量白宇一番，然后露出了然的微笑，“前几天经纪人在和我要剧本的时候特意让我好好关照白宇，原来是这么回事。”  
试镜的片段是女主在查案的过程中遇袭后男一和男二的对话。两人同时爱恋着女主，女主却只将男二当作好友，因此与男一的深情不同，男二的关切中更多的是隐忍和托付。  
由于男一的人选还没找到，白宇在一个空荡荡的空间里独自发挥。朱一龙坐在导演的身边，仿佛在等着孩子交考卷的家长。  
白宇转头，正对上朱一龙那温柔缱绻的目光。他深吸一口气放松下来，努力将自己融入到情境之中。  
“她怎么样？”  
——“还好。”  
“保护好她，不要再让她受伤了。”  
——“不劳你费心。她若再有事，我的命也不要了。”  
白宇伫立着，望着并不存在的男一的身影，眼中是无尽的落寞与压抑。  
“停。”  
白宇转过头，导演保持着客气礼貌的微笑，他实在无法揣测对方的想法。  
“你再试一下男一的戏，还是这一段。”导演说道。  
白宇不知所措地看向朱一龙，这两天他从未尝试过男一的戏份，所以毫无准备。  
朱一龙猜出了导演的意图，但这样的情况下两人不能交流。他倒不担心自己家小猫咪随机应变的能力，现在唯一的问题是，一心想演男二的白宇能不能接受导演的安排。  
朱一龙用目光安抚着对方。  
同样一场戏，却是演绎了不同的角色。白宇回想着朱一龙和自己对戏时的状态，短短两句台词之中将男主的深情与高傲发挥得淋漓尽致。  
导演站起了身。“回去准备一下。”他笑道，“韩沉这个角色是你的。”  
白宇意外，他原本以为导演是想看下完整的过程再判断自己的第一场戏。“可是……男一是个Alpha。”他虽不像一般的Omega那样柔弱，但未必驾驭得了气场十足的Alpha的角色。  
“这个没关系，朱老师也经常演Omega，第二性别可以靠演技来伪装。”导演转过头看向朱一龙，“朱老师。”  
朱一龙点点头，“我会和他说。”  
谈妥后两人和导演道别。原本安静淡然的朱一龙在回到车里时神色却骤然冷寂了下来。Omega对Alpha与生俱来的臣服让白宇感到畏惧，何况他并不知道朱一龙突然生气的原因。  
“龙哥，”白宇小心地靠过去，“是我说错了什么还是哪里做得不好？”作为新人，他不确定自己今天的表现是否符合对方的预期。  
意识到自己的态度吓到了小猫咪，朱一龙缓和了神情。他一只手将白宇拉到怀里，“和你没关系。”他咬着牙，声音里透着显而易见的森冷，“就是刚想起来，男一有很多吻戏，还有床戏。”虽然知道是工作需要无从选择，但只要一想到他的小猫咪要在床上亲吻另一个人，他就本能地想掐死导演。  
白宇：“……”朱大明星，你的职业素养呢？  
然而事已至此。在此之前他一心想演男二，临时被换掉了角色他还得重新准备。回到家中白宇忍辱负重地拉着朱一龙的衣角，讨好地笑道：“哥哥可不可以再陪我对对戏？”  
朱一龙抱着胸，似笑非笑地看着他，“哪一场？”  
白宇自暴自弃，“床戏，但是……韩沉是个Alpha。”他提醒道。  
朱一龙随手把小猫咪扛在肩上，“我可以让你在上面。”  
被扔上床的那一刻白宇忍不住惨叫，“等等，朱老师我不是这个意思！”  
白宇在进组的前一周去了朱一龙所在的经纪公司。出于利益最大化的考虑，即使是朱一龙看上的人，公司提出的要求也是要白宇拿下正式的角色才肯签约。好在白宇不负所望，试镜不仅一次成功，还直接在一个口碑不错的导演的剧中成为了男一。  
签合同是经纪人带着白宇去的，朱一龙在自己的休息室等他们。签约这事理论上不会太久，合同是提前准备好的，具体细则经纪人也早已提醒过两个人。朱一龙一边喝着助理刚煮好的咖啡，一边思考着中午带自己家猫去哪儿吃饭。  
轻松和闲适总是转瞬即逝，朱一龙的咖啡还没喝到半杯，休息室的门突然被打开。以他现在的身价地位公司里敢不打招呼直接闯入休息室的人一只手数得过来。  
果然一秒后一个女人尖锐的声音从外面传了进来，“朱一龙，这么多天不接电话微信不回，今天你得给我好好解释！”  
朱一龙放下手中的咖啡，头疼地揉了揉眉心。  
他的经纪人是个四十多岁的女人，业务能力过得去，脾气却不敢恭维。“你就休了不到一个月的假，怎么搞出这么大的事来！”她气急败坏地吼道，“这让粉丝知道了怎么办？！”  
从经纪公司的角度来说，没有提前报备确实是朱一龙有错在先，何况如果不是他打算把白宇放在自己的眼皮底下可能婚礼前都未必会在公司内部公开两人的关系。事已至此解释也没多大用处，他想了想，眨眨他那双倾倒众生的桃花眼，唇角带起清浅而又无辜的笑意，打算萌混过关，“可是我们已经领证了啊。”   
经纪人一口气差点没上来，之前她以为朱一龙和白宇只是在交往。两人合作多年，对方的心思她多少能猜个七七八八，如果不是真的喜欢，不至于在事业上升期不顾自己的前程跑去结婚，“你到底喜欢他什么？”经纪人眼前发黑，一时分不清对方是不是被什么妖术所迷惑，“大学刚毕业，他的剧我看了，业务能力也就是个中上水平，论长相……娱乐圈里比他好看的比比皆是！”  
朱一龙耸耸肩，虽说他们的婚约是父辈们的意思，但白宇无论如何也是他第一眼就看上的人。整个事情说起来复杂，朱一龙不希望给别人更多的想象空间，否则会伤害到白宇。他随口笑道：“其实我从小就挺想养猫的，但是我爸不让。”  
经纪人愣了愣，一时没想明白这两件事之间的关联，倒是这个时候刚签完字的白宇带着合同推门而入，刚好听见了两人最后的对话。  
……这日子没法过了，我要离婚！喵！  
朱一龙听到门声下意识地转过头，就看到自己家猫一脸哭笑不得的模样。他不知道被对方听去了多少。朱一龙扔下经纪人两步冲到白宇面前，一边拉住对方的手，“生气了？”他小心地问道。  
原本就是一个玩笑，白宇自然不可能认真，“嗯。”他把合同扔到朱一龙手上，“所以要吃两份芒果冰才能好。”  
然后经纪人就看到自家公司被无数粉丝称为“神仙哥哥”的王牌艺人牵着某个胡子拉碴穿着格子衫戴着渔夫帽的十八线小演员的手笑得十分狗腿，“再加一个大份的油泼面行不行？”  
“哼。”  
这到底是什么品种的小妖精？这到底是哪里来的妖后？  
经纪人咬牙，恨恨地看着两人离去的身影。  
白宇下一周就进组了。《美人为馅》不算大制作，但到底也是导演下了心血的作品，白宇变得忙碌起来，从背剧本到整理行李，就算有朱一龙帮忙，两人还是折腾到出发的前一天。  
《美人为馅》选在南京拍摄。临别前，朱一龙亲自开车把白宇送去了机场。  
即将分开的两个人恋恋不舍。在白宇即将打开车门的一刻，朱一龙一只手把他拉了回来。之前给白宇的百达翡丽正牢牢地扣在他的手腕上，朱一龙满意地笑了笑，然后浅浅地吻上对方的脖颈。  
“等我来找你。”  
拍戏不比之前的宣传，总是要不停地更换衣服。进组后朱一龙的手表不可避免地出现在人前。不过演员不比粉丝，没有显微镜般的观察力，所以并没有人认出这是朱大明星的东西。  
日常生活中的白宇活泼跳脱情商又极高，不到一周同事间的关系就已经十分融洽。拍摄进程不怎么忙碌的时候，大家会凑在一块儿闲聊。  
“白老师有交往的对象吗？”  
剧组里Alpha和Beta都不少，自然会有人对这个没被标记过的Omega感兴趣。  
“有的。”白宇揉了揉眼睛，笑得十分单纯无辜。  
女一闻言没说话，倒是一旁的女二上了心。“是吗？”她似乎不怎么相信，“他是个Alpha？”虽然没有标记，但Alpha向来对自己的Omega有着强烈的占有欲。时间短还好，眼下《美人为馅》拍了快一个月，如果白宇真有Alpha的话，那早就该来探班了。  
说话间白宇的手机响了起来，朱一龙的微信一向准时。  
【吃过饭了？】  
【嗯。】  
女二好奇地探过了头，显然想要确定正在和白宇发信息的人是不是他所谓的Alpha。白宇不动声色地把手机放回口袋，一边站起了身，“下午的第一场戏是和孙老师的吧？要不我们先对对戏？”  
孙老师就是女二，一个没什么名气的Beta演员。在她看来白宇演技不错，虽然私服是优衣库九十九块钱的格子衫，但手腕上却是正品的百达翡丽。再加上白宇刚大学毕业没有那么多乱七八糟的绯闻，倒是可以追求的对象。现在听到白宇主动提出来对戏，女二果然忘记了先前的话题。她和白宇对着台词，又假装不经意地靠近了一些。  
猜出女二心思的白宇忍不住揉了揉眉心。对方不把话说破他自然也谈不上拒绝，再说拍戏不比其他，同事之间关系处理不好会影响整个剧组的进度和拍摄效果。好在一部网剧一般也就拍三个月，把这段时间撑过去大不了江湖不见。  
另一个城市里的朱一龙看着手机，自己家猫崽子明显敷衍的回应让他皱起了眉。虽说这段时间行程忙碌，但白宇之前从来不会用一个字打发他。朱一龙把微信界面切换到和助理的对话框，让他立刻给自己订一张去南京的机票。  
剧组里，白宇结束自己的一段戏，刚要在一边坐下，女二就已经拿着一瓶饮料靠了过来，“白老师来试试新出的饮料，是你喜欢的芒果味。”  
既然有心想要拒绝，白宇自然不好太亲近，“不用了，谢谢。”他拿过剧本，想要给下一段戏做准备。  
不料女二靠得更近，近到早已超出了异性说话的安全范围，白宇几乎能看清她颌骨上的定妆粉。“白老师不喜欢吗？”她殷勤地问道，“我的助理马上去给我买晚餐，你要是不喜欢我就让她再给你带杯芒果冰吧。”  
白宇头痛，任谁被不喜欢的人这样纠缠着都不会开心。他从女二的手中接过饮料，客气地点点头，“这个就可以了。”  
一个穿着白色衬衫的人突然站在了白宇的面前，“孙老师的饮料怎么不多带一瓶？”那个人凉凉地问道。  
熟悉的声音让白宇的手下意识地一晃，一瓶饮料差点洒出去。他赶紧站起身，“龙……朱老师。”  
朱大明星的到访让整个剧组热闹了起来。除了导演没人知道朱一龙和白宇的关系，为了帮两人保密，导演只说朱一龙是自己的朋友。  
而刚刚白宇正顾着应付女二，完全没有注意到导演那边的动静。  
“朱老师好好看啊。”女一小声地和男二感慨，“你说他怎么来了？”  
接话的是平时和女一熟悉的男三，“刚导演不是说他们是朋友吗？”男三十分单纯。  
“这你也信？”女一托着下巴，饶有兴致地看着白宇那边的三个人，“导演的朋友会刚来打完招呼就去找小白吗？”  
女二在追求白宇的事剧组里人尽皆知。这样一来，朱一龙突然来访就值得深思了。女一轻轻地在男三的肩上拍了一下，“小点声，注意看。”  
白宇心虚地将刚拧开瓶盖的饮料递过去，朱一龙也不客气，接过来喝了一口，“怎么，我打扰到你们了？”他两人之间来回看了一眼。  
“没有没有。”白宇赶紧说道。  
顶尖明星和自己说话，女二自然想要好好表现，并没注意到身边的白宇已经站立不稳几乎要缩成一团。  
“白老师喜欢芒果味的饮料，我会经常让助理带过来。”女二笑道，“不过不知道朱老师也喜欢，一会儿我让助理再去买一瓶。”  
朱一龙没有回答，而是抬眸看着白宇，“经常？”  
八月底，南京的暑气还未散去，白宇却感到后背森森的寒意。他摇摇头，努力想要否认，“有过那么一两回。”  
“哦。”  
在一起生活一个月，就算朱一龙的声音没什么起伏，白宇也听出来他不高兴。白宇转头看了正在看戏的女一一眼，求助的意思很明显。  
女一微微一笑，给他回了个OK的手势然后走过来，“不好意思，导演刚说要白老师过去一下。”  
白宇感激涕零，立刻往外走，“不好意思，朱老师，先失陪。”他趁人不备，迅速地躲进自己的化妆室。  
骤然安静下来的环境让白宇松了口气，然而还没等他缓过神，化妆室的门已经重新被打开。朱一龙站在门口，似笑非笑地说道：“小白，不解释一下吗？”  
白宇刚要说话，就听见门锁落下的声音。  
白宇咽了咽口水，三言两语向朱一龙交待了女二正在追求他的事情。  
朱一龙站在门口，脸上的神情未变，这一下白宇更加慌乱，他小心地问道：“龙哥，你是不是生气了？”  
“有人趁我不在的时候想偷我的猫，你说呢？”  
白宇内心抓狂，那你去找那个偷猫的啊为什么要欺负猫？  
朱一龙一只手把白宇拉到面前，“生气了，需要猫来哄的那种。”  
这个“哄”绝不是言语能解决的问题，白宇心知肚明。然而片场人来人往，虽然化妆室是他单人的，朱一龙又刚锁上门，但不一定什么时候就会有人来找自己。  
小猫眨眨眼睛，想要找借口把这事糊弄过去，“我下一场戏快开始了，要不……等晚上回去的？”  
“导演知道我来了，他说下一场先拍女一和男二的戏。”朱一龙抬起手腕看着表，不给小猫拒绝，“那场拍完大概需要四十五分钟，算上之前耽误的时间，我们还有半个小时。”  
白宇拼命往后缩，“哥哥这么快的吗？”  
面对自己的Omega挑衅，Alpha倒也没有生气，“快的人不是我，小白。”他依旧微笑着将白宇的手贴近自己，让他感受到那不可描述的火热，“我们什么时候出去，需要你自己努力。”  
朱一龙靠在墙上，安静闲适的模样就像是在等着小白兔自己跳陷阱的大灰狼。明白他要做什么的白宇目瞪口呆，犹豫了几秒后，却还是乖乖地解开朱一龙的皮带，然后蹲下了身。  
刚才原本是自己的两场戏连拍，按理说中间的休息时间并不长。白宇在第一场结束后根本没换衣服。韩沉的职业装严谨而又禁欲，在这样的环境中，反而沾染上另一种说不出的色彩。朱一龙的眼眸渐渐深邃，他一只手伸进了白宇的衣服，轻轻地揉弄着。  
化妆室狭小而封闭，一道门隔绝了整个世界。然而片场嘈杂的人声源源不断地传来，又好像身处大庭广众之下。多重的刺激让白宇的呼吸变得粗重。这件事朱一龙之前从未让他做过，第一次便是这样奇异的环境。白宇脸红到几乎要灼烧起来，只一心想要早点结束。  
朱一龙被他生涩又杂乱的方式搞得哭笑不得。相处的这一段时间，两人都清楚对方的底线。朱一龙忍耐不住，一只手扣住白宇的后脑，强迫他更深地接纳自己。  
白宇终于在朱一龙规定的时间内完成。朱一龙把他拉起来，然后深深地吻了下去。  
唇齿间的交缠融入了这一个月来的相思。小猫咪的眼睛湿湿漉漉，带着刚结束时特有的意乱情迷。朱一龙在隐约听到导演的声音时放开了他，一边替他整理好刚被揉乱的衣服。  
“我们晚上再继续。”  
白宇回过神来，镜子里的自己面色绯红，之前化好的妆也一塌糊涂。这种情况下没法找化妆师，朱一龙让他用冷水洗了脸，等小猫彻底冷静下来后，再亲自拿隔离和粉底给他补妆。  
有朱一龙在身边，白宇的状态好了不少。下一场戏几乎一遍过，等导演补拍完需要用来剪辑的部分后，这一天的拍摄就结束了。  
两人在剧组里假装不熟悉，白宇换完衣服卸了妆后独自回宾馆。朱一龙和导演说着话，估算着时间差不多了，才往白宇的房间走。  
电梯走廊上隐隐传来的说话声让朱一龙皱起了眉。他快步走过去，果然，下午见到的女二正站在白宇的房间门口。  
“宇哥，我家人刚寄了红酒过来。法国庄园里找到的，要去我那里一起喝点吗？”  
他家小猫咪肉眼可见的头痛，却在看到自己时笑了起来，“今天太累，孙老师的酒我就不喝了。刚好朱老师来，要不，你们一起？”说着，他递了个眼神给朱一龙。  
朱一龙清楚他的想法，在迎来女二惊喜的目光时脸色倏然冷寂，“一个Beta大晚上在Omega的房门口守着像什么样子，孙老师平时就这么不注意的吗？”他冷冷地说道，“万一被粉丝或者营销号看到，孙老师就算不顾自己的名声也要想想剧组吧？”  
女二大概是平时骄纵惯了，从没被人这样说过，何况朱一龙还是他们的大前辈。她的脸色青白不定，最后也没说出解释的话来。  
“还有，白宇。”朱一龙转头看着自己家猫，“导演让我过来给你讲一下明天的戏，你是准备就站在门口听吗？”  
“对不起。”小猫侧过身让朱一龙进屋，一边就要把门关上，“孙老师，您请回吧。”他小声说道，似乎怕惹怒朱大明星。  
女二不死心，等两人进屋后她没有走，而是偷偷地贴在门上探听里面的动静。  
大约三分钟后房里传来白宇的声音，“哥哥我错了，哥哥我不敢了。”他哭泣着，声音压抑而又无助，听上去特别可怜。  
朱大明星好可怕啊！  
受到惊吓的女二落荒而逃。  
房间里，白宇被朱一龙剥光按在床上。朱一龙拿起皮带抽打在小猫圆润挺翘的臀部，“晚上回来都不让我省心。”  
“哥哥……”白宇扭动着，想要挣脱朱一龙的禁锢。然而这一点动静对举铁80KG的Alpha来说就像是在小猫的撒娇，他轻轻地一压，小猫就被按在了原处。  
朱一龙自然没下重手，皮带落在Omega的身上只有一道浅浅的痕迹，玩闹的意思更加明显。他就着白宇那纤细诱人的腰把人翻了个身，又一下皮带抽打在胸前。  
小猫趁机抬起手，解开他的衣服。  
Alpha的信息素铺天而来，两人在床上闹成一团。  
“哥哥，等我拍完我们就标记好不好？”白宇靠在朱一龙的怀里，凑过头去吸对方手中的烟。  
朱一龙把烟给他，自己重新给他盖好被子，“想好了？”标记不同于结婚，一旦完成不可逆转。被标记的Omega只能在自己的Alpha那里得到抚慰，除非通过复杂而又痛苦的清洗手术，否则两人必须一生束缚在一起。  
所以即使结了婚，白宇依旧使用着抑制剂，而朱一龙也从未提过这件事。当初领证是朱一龙的意思，所以标记他让白宇选择。  
“嗯。”小猫惬意地枕着他的手臂，一双眼睛映衬着窗外的月光，带上了清透的光辉。  
朱一龙吻了吻他，“好。”  
美好的理想最后却屈服于了现实。  
白宇的《美人为馅》确实三个月就拍完了，但是在他杀青的前一个月，朱大明星的假期突然被迫结束。原因是之前接的电视剧因为场地问题，需要提前拍摄。  
朱一龙接的是知名导演拍摄的正剧。正剧不比普通的网剧，拍摄期三个月是底线，如果导演要求再严苛一点，可能需要半年以上。  
白宇：“……”  
愤怒的小猫咪在拍摄的间隙里登上自己常逛的论坛，然后发了个帖。  
【我是Omega，和自己的Alpha说好了要标记，结果到时间他却跑去工作，我该怎么办？】  
半个小时后，白宇刷出了不少回复。  
——要工作不要Omega？不是很懂这逻辑。  
——LS说得对，现在Omega这么稀缺，工作机会满大街都是。  
——LZ长点心吧，他说不定在外面有别的狗，哦不，O了。  
——亲亲，这里的建议是您和您的Alpha分手然后考虑我哦！  
——屏幕外都感觉到LZ的怨气了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
——虽然心疼LZ遇到了绝世渣A，但还是好想笑啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
白宇扔掉手机，开始自闭。  
见对方一直没有回复，心虚的朱大明星试探着又发了条微信：【小白？】  
【哼！】  
【我和导演说了，你这里拍完可以过来陪我。】  
白宇心里一动。电视剧方面，朱一龙那边的剧组从导演到幕后配置都是国内顶尖。在没有其他事情需要作的情况下，这是一个很好的学习机会。  
当然，心动归心动，小猫咪还是一只有原则的小猫咪，【哼！！！】  
自家小孩傲娇惯了，朱一龙微笑着，按住对话框发了一条十多秒的语音。  
白宇将手机贴在耳朵上，酥酥软软的声音撩人心弦，带着不经意的呼吸，烫得白宇差一点扔掉手机。  
太犯规了！  
白宇喝下半瓶矿泉水努力让自己冷静下来准备下一场戏。  
自从被朱一龙当面内涵过“不要脸”后，女二安分了不少。倒是女一再听到朱一龙的名字时会对白宇笑得意味深长。没有了影响情绪的事情，白宇接下来的剧拍得飞快，一个月内就结束了自己的部分。  
告别剧组后，白宇回家换了行李，然后一个人飞去朱一龙拍戏的城市。此时已经深秋时节，走出机场时萧瑟的冷风让单薄的Omega瑟瑟发抖，他四下张望着，直到朱一龙的助理找到他把他塞进车里。  
公司原本想要给他配个助理。白宇考虑到和朱一龙的关系，带着助理多少不方便，何况他现在十八线不至于，但也并非走在路上就能被认出来的当红，所以干脆地拒绝了。  
这就辛苦了朱一龙的助理，有时候两边都要照顾着点。他刚把白宇安顿进朱一龙的房间，又马不停蹄地回到剧组。  
白宇客客气气地和人家道了谢就坐在沙发上边打游戏边等Alpha回来。  
下午五点左右房间的门被打开。白宇抬头望过去，他刚要说话，整个人已经被朱一龙搂进了怀里。  
“又瘦了。”朱一龙揉了揉小猫咪的细腰。在家里好不容易喂出来的肉三个月就被剧组消耗殆尽。  
Alpha的信息素恰到好处地安抚了拍戏拍得疲惫不堪的Omega。回想起之前网上看到的“他一定是有别的O”的评论，白宇警惕地嗅了嗅Alpha的脖颈。  
居然还真有女士香水的味道？  
小猫咪很生气，“哼。”  
朱一龙哭笑不得，拿出从剧组里顺来的棒棒糖，撕开包装纸塞进小猫咪的口中。“刚才是和女一的对手戏，”他解释道，“可能沾上她的香水了。”  
一听就不是什么正经的戏，不然香水怎么会沾到这里。白宇舔着棒棒糖，完全没有被花言巧语所迷惑。  
“怎么这么早就回来了？”白宇问道。  
场地设备人员工资无一不是巨额开销，按理说除非需要取景的剧，否则一般导演都会在摄影棚里拍到挺晚。  
“正好导演来了个朋友，就让我们早点休息了。”朱一龙拉住白宇的手，一边往外走，“好了小白，我饿了，我们要不要吃火锅？这边有家店还不错。”  
一个月没见，刚在一起就是想火锅。要是我和火锅同时掉水里，你肯定先救火锅。如果没有，那一定是火锅掉水里不能吃了！  
小猫心里想着，然后十分有原则地回答：“好啊。”  
为了最大程度地保护艺人的隐私，有条件的剧组在拍摄期间往往会包下整个影视城，白宇跟着朱一龙走到火锅店，并没有遇到围观的粉丝或狗仔。  
从某种意义上来说，火锅确实是治愈系的食物，尤其在冷天的时候。沸腾的红油带起鲜香的热气，朱一龙挽起衣袖，把刚点好的菜放进翻滚的锅中。  
“哥哥我也要！”眼看着辣锅里的菜快熟了，白宇开始撒娇。  
小猫胃不好，在一起之后朱一龙一直注意着不让他碰辣的。这会儿看他高兴，朱一龙在辣锅里涮好毛肚后过了遍醋才敢放进对方碗里。  
白宇倒没有在意，依旧吃得很开心。  
“这几个月内还有其他的事吗？”朱一龙问道。这一个月来他忙着拍戏，没再和白宇的经纪人沟通。  
小猫趁机又给自己涮了片午餐肉，“没有了，我和经纪人说这段时间跟着你学习。他同意了，说明年春天再给我安排。”他特意漂走了辣油才捞起来，“啊，好辣！”  
炸裂般的刺痛感在口中漫延，小猫眼泪汪汪地打嗝，朱一龙赶紧把酸梅汁递过去，一边揉着他的后背帮他顺气。  
一口气喝下大半杯饮料，白宇终于缓过神，他乖乖地往清汤锅里丢了块豆腐皮，再不敢在作死的边缘疯狂地试探。  
两个小时后，吃饱了的小猫咪心满意足地靠在自己家Alpha身上慢悠悠地往电梯走。电梯的门在他们面前打开，几个人从里面走了出来。  
朱一龙停住脚步，和站在他们面前的几个中年男人客客气气地打了个招呼，“导演。”  
剧组的导演和编剧都在，他们中间还有另一个人气很高的电影导演。朱一龙似乎和对方也很熟悉。几个人寒暄之后，剧组的导演把目光停在了朱一龙身边的白宇身上。  
“家属来探班了？”导演笑道。  
“是啊，今天刚到。”朱一龙不露痕迹地拍了白宇一下。  
白宇明白他的意思，自觉地走上前一步，“导演好，我是白宇。”  
导演上下打量了小演员一番，时间不长，但明显带上审视的意味。白宇不解，又不好再说话。  
就在这时导演收回了目光，转向已经有些紧张的朱一龙，“你家小朋友……愿不愿意这两天过来客串一下？”他问道。  
在正剧中客串，对刚成名的演员来说是个不可多得的机会。尤其现在网剧盛行，每年正剧的数量屈指可数。  
“谢谢导演。”朱一龙看了白宇一眼，见他没有反对，就替他答应了下来。  
考虑到两人分别已久，导演特意给朱一龙放了一天假。除了中午一起讨论客串的角色，朱一龙可以休息一天。  
和导演告别后，白宇高高兴兴地拉着自己家Alpha回了酒店，两个月没见，他迫不及待地想要和对方独处。  
刚洗完澡的小猫穿故意半敞着睡衣留出白皙诱人的锁骨，白色的浴巾随手系在腰上，修长笔直的双腿露在外面，整个人看起来清纯而又诱惑。他坐在床边，眨着眼睛期待地看着身边的Alpha，暗示的意思极为明显。  
然而朱一龙头也不抬，拿过被子就把小猫给裹成了一条猫肉卷，“别着凉，早点睡。”   
白宇：“……”  
两人难得见面，难道不应该是春宵苦短恨不得白日宣淫吗？为什么朱一龙表现得好像对自己一点兴趣也没有？  
一定是在外面有别的猫了！  
被子里的白宇费了点力气才爬出来，他拉着朱一龙的衣角，试探地靠过去，“嘤，哥哥不行了？”  
小猫的挑衅让朱一龙的眸色黯沉下来，刚才没碰他是考虑到他刚拍完三个月剧就马不停蹄地过来找自己。朱一龙原本想让他好好休息一晚，结果小猫咪自己非要撞上来。  
他舔了舔后槽牙，“白宇，你别后悔。”  
一小时后白宇就后悔了。招惹体力太好的Alpha的后果是无论他怎么哭喊身上的人都不为所动。一场结束后，白宇想要趁Alpha不注意偷偷溜下床，却被朱一龙拽着脚踝拖回来，再一次按在床上蹂躏。  
“哥哥，不要了。”严重的体力不支让白宇连呼吸都觉得费力。  
而回应他的是更加用力的撞击。  
等到终于结束的时候，小猫已经奄奄一息。他明明没有睡着，却连眼睛都懒得睁。朱一龙探过头，浅浅地吻在了他的唇角。  
第二天白宇一口气睡到十点，朱一龙正坐在沙发上看剧本。白宇想要起身，腰部的酸痛感让他又躺了回去。  
“能不出门吗？”被子里的小猫欲哭无泪。  
“不行。”朱一龙站起身拿过衣服给他穿上，一边冷酷地拒绝，“你睡醒之前我看了下剧本，角色都没有空缺，可能导演是临时给你新加了一个角色。你不去不行。”   
知道有工作还做这么狠。说好的神仙哥哥呢？  
朱一龙把助理刚买回来的早餐放在桌上，“你吃饭，我先把剧本给你讲一下。”  
那是一个并不复杂的故事。朱一龙饰演的男主大学刚毕业，对职场中的尔虞我诈勾心斗角力不从心，唯一对他伸出援手的是他的主管。几次心灰意冷想要辞职离开都是这位前辈暗中相助，因此男主对他格外敬重和信任。然而一次意外男主撞见了他和对手公司的高层在一起，数次试探和调查后，男主发现主管其实是商业间谍，在这里工作只是为了给竞争对手提供消息。证据都在男主手中，交不交上去成为了两难的选择。  
导演想要给白宇安排的角色是男主被女神拒绝后在酒吧遇到的调酒师。也就是在这里，他第一次看到主管在和竞品公司的总经理在卡座中交谈。  
“这是正剧，原本我们不是很想刻意强调酒吧的环境。”导演和白宇解释，“但是后来考虑到男主只喝酒剧情有些单薄，往下衔接也会突兀，所以想要插进一段调酒师的戏。”  
所以客串的角色还是和朱一龙的对手戏？  
白宇摸了摸下巴，对导演的安排十分满意。  
“不用有压力，按照剧组安排，这段戏还有一个月左右才会拍。”导演说道，“如果实在找不到感觉，这段时间可以跟着剧组。”  
“谢谢导演。”  
白宇近期都不会有工作，想和朱一龙天天在一起唯一的问题就是身份，现在导演帮他们解决了难题。  
和编剧一番讨论后，白宇的部分很快就被安排出来。  
这一段是在这压抑的剧本中难得的一个轻松点，白宇的台词只有一句话。大致的内容是Omega调酒师觉得这个看起来正在借酒消愁的Alpha十分有意思，借着制酒的机会调戏他。而青涩的Alpha在闪避中看到了自己的主管。  
至于“调戏”的方式，则由白宇和朱一龙自己发挥。  
“哥哥一个人吗？”白宇拿着刚给朱一龙倒好的酒，斜靠在吧台上调笑着。  
刚被女神拒绝的朱一龙眼睛红红的，他大概从没见过这么主动的Omega，下意识地就要后退。  
白宇把酒杯递给朱一龙，却没有完全放手，而是就着对方的手拿起来一饮而尽。  
透明的液体顺着Omega的脖颈滑落，从下颌骨到喉结最后到衬衫上。  
偏偏白宇穿的是一件白色衬衫，酒精滴落胸口后，衣衫几乎变成透明。胸前的那一点若隐若现，仿佛正在等人撷取的果实。  
交握的双手传来对方的体温，熟悉对方身体的朱一龙下意识地滚了滚喉结。  
“卡。”导演及时喊停。  
白宇不明所以，以为是自己哪里没做好，赶紧先和导演道歉。  
“不是你。”导演挥了挥手，“朱老师，你现在和他是陌生人，别一副要把人按在吧台上的模样。”他转向白宇，“白老师也是，注意一点尺度，朱老师吃不消。”  
周围的工作人员善意地哄笑起来。听明白导演的意思后，白宇面红耳赤。  
趁着白宇被带去换衣服的工夫，朱一龙去用冷水让自己冷静。直到白宇回来，导演宣布再一次开始。  
“哥哥一个人吗？”白宇拿着酒杯，还是和之前一样的姿势。  
朱一龙红着眼睛，又不想搭理这个年轻轻浮的Omega，看上去委屈又可怜。  
白宇把酒递过去，却在朱一龙接住的一瞬间用手指沾了杯中的液体，当着对方的面舔了舔指尖。  
粉嫩的舌映衬的白皙的手指，空气仿佛都变得滚烫起来。朱一龙假装不在意，强迫自己将目光从白宇那映衬着水光的红唇上移开，然后一抬头，露出了难以置信的神情。  
在这里，男主看到了他的主管。  
“过。”导演喊道。  
朱一龙在松口气的同时，思考着明天能不能让导演再给自己半天假。  
小猫咪倒是没怎么受影响，他和朱一龙只讨论过第一次场景，后面是他随机应变临场发挥。得到认可的小猫蹦蹦跳跳地拉着朱一龙去换衣服。  
自从白宇进组后就负担了一大半朱一龙助理的工作，他真正的助理只剩下采购和对接公司这种需要外出的活，贴身的事情几乎都是白宇在做。大家早已习以为常。  
然后，白宇就被自己的Alpha单手抵在了更衣室墙上。  
单薄的衬衫被撩起，朱一龙低下头，轻轻地吻在胸前那诱人的部位，完成着刚才不能做的事。  
Omega浅浅的呻吟脱口而出，在想起现在身处的环境后强行咬住了唇。片场条件有限，所谓的更衣室只是用木板临时搭建起的一个小房间，丝毫没有隔音效果。  
胸前的撕咬却愈加急切，连Alpha的呼吸都带着滚烫的温度。唇齿间细致的摩擦，酥麻的疼痛中带着难以言喻的快感，血液不受控制地流向下体。白宇伸手轻轻地推拒着他的合法伴侣，“别在这里，哥哥，晚上回去好不好？”  
小猫咪的请求里带着明显的呜咽，听起来无助又撩人。  
Alpha那漂亮的眼眸变得深邃，他单手锁上更衣室的门，然后望向面前的猎物，“自己把衣服脱掉，不然我怕弄伤你。”  
平日里温柔耐心的一个人只有在这种时候才会变得格外强势。虽然之前有过在片场里擦枪走火的经历，但白宇以为朱一龙在周围都是德高望重的演员和导演的情况下会稍微敬业一点。  
你们顶流平时都是这么拍戏的吗？  
白宇心力交瘁地解开自己的上衣。  
小猫咪被按在墙壁上，一遍又一遍地强行索取，从头到尾都没有人来拯救他。  
等到两人终于出来的时候，朱一龙肉眼可见的神清气爽。而善解人意的导演正在拍男二的单人戏。  
白宇的戏份已经结束，却没有人质疑这个临时客串的小演员为什么还留在片场。剧组对他和朱一龙的关系心知肚明，再加上白宇活泼又讨人喜欢的性格，其他人也都默认了他的存在，甚至担心他无聊，还会让自己的助理给他带零食。  
朱一龙下了戏没看到自己家猫。这些日子白宇总是寸步不离地守在他的身边，难得有这样不见人影的时候。朱一龙四下转了一圈，发现白宇正蹲在副导演那边，看女二和男二拍戏看得入迷。  
朱一龙无意打扰他，自己卸完妆换了衣服后就在他的身后等着。  
大约想起来什么，白宇站起身回头看见了朱一龙，他赶紧靠过去，“忙完了？”  
“嗯。”朱一龙看了还在拍戏的女二一眼，拉着他的手往外走，“导演说今天就到这里，晚上你想吃什么？”  
“肉，”小猫的诉求十分直接，“辣的。”  
剧组的盒饭没什么不好，就是考虑到演员们需要保持身材一般比较清淡。虽然朱一龙的助理可以给他们带些加餐，但是剧组人多，两人也不方便总特殊化。时间久了，即使是不怎么在意饭菜口味的小猫也有点暴躁。  
“肉可以，辣的不行。”  
天气渐凉，温暖而又多肉的食物大概非火锅莫属。白宇粘在朱一龙的身上慢悠悠地往火锅店走，完全没发现不远处的草丛里蹲了个人。  
那人看了一眼刚拍下的照片，然后点击发送。  
火锅店里，朱一龙回想起之前的事，“你刚才在看什么？”  
“哦。”白宇有些不好意思，“女二处理戏份有些不对，副导演几次都没让她过。”  
“哪一段？”  
白宇回想着剧本，又给朱一龙描述了一遍女二的状态。  
“哭戏是很难没错，但是女二已经表现得很伤心了，”白宇纳闷，“副导演却还是说她的状态有问题。”  
“你的理解呢？”  
“我不知道。”如果知道他当时就不会想那么久，以至于朱一龙那边结束了都没发现。  
朱一龙帮自己家猫在清汤锅里涮了片牛肉，一边提醒道：“剧本里女二是什么样的性格？”  
女二因为家庭的缘故一向安静内敛，白宇愣了愣，几乎立刻反应过来，“所以她不是要哭得伤心，压抑着默默流泪会更好？”  
“嗯。”  
得到答案的小猫心满意足地一口气吃掉了两份牛肉。  
在高水准的剧组学习每天都是新奇的体验，何况还有朱一龙在身边。小猫咪天天沉迷在自己家神仙哥哥的盛世美颜里不能自拔，一点也没感觉到时间飞逝。到了年底演员们开始变得忙碌，商业代言和活动在逐渐增加。朱一龙因为年初上映的电影获得影帝提名，很多商家想趁着电影节前签下代言，毕竟一旦尘埃落定，演员的身价也会水涨船高。正好这个城市的部分拍摄结束，导演决定先给剧组放一个月假，等过年期间换个城市再重新开拍。  
一个月不长不短，正好够某些人标记后再来一次短暂的旅行。  
小猫咪十分开心。  
然而朱一龙和白宇刚回到自己的家里，经纪人的电话就追了过来。  
“代言和活动的事你看着办，”一心只想rua猫的朱一龙敷衍着，“品牌价钱合适的话我这里没问题。”  
“我要说的不是这个。”经纪人的语速飞快，“你先看下微博，然后再给我打电话。”  
朱一龙皱眉，他的经纪人虽然脾气不怎么样但也从来不是火烧火燎不知所云的性格，一旁的白宇已经用自己的手机打开了APP。除了被一堆艾特和私信卡到页面几乎崩溃外，热搜之一赫然是【朱一龙 白宇】。  
这两年朱一龙的人气极高，如果关注娱乐圈肯定会知道这个名字。而除了《微微一笑很倾城》的粉丝，其他几乎没人知道白宇是谁。  
这个营销号极为厉害，身份名气反差极大的两个名字放在一起本身就吸引眼球，何况他们没有直接道出两人的关系。将来就算有什么，也可以推说是粉丝或是路人的主观猜测。  
白宇点开配图，照片大概拍得晚，朱一龙的脸看着有些模糊，而白宇抱着他的胳膊，开心得像一只只会笑的柴郡猫。他继续往下翻，评论区已经被【潜规则】【抱大腿】【靠睡上位】占满，有所谓的知情人士愤慨地谴责娱乐圈现在的风气，更有人怀疑这营销号是白宇自己花钱找的，目的是蹭新提名的影帝热度。连带朱一龙的形象也一落千丈。  
“蹭热度”的白宇揉了揉眉心，“哥哥，怎么办？”他把手机丢给朱一龙，颇为头疼地问道。  
如果只事关白宇还好说，小猫没什么名气，牵涉的利益关系到底有限。而朱一龙不一样。  
他揉了揉小猫的头发当作安抚，一边给经纪人打电话。  
“可以公开吗？”他问道。朱一龙倒是不在乎两人的关系公布于众，之前如果不是考虑到公开后可能会对白宇造成的影响，他绝不会故意隐婚。  
经纪人的声音和之前相比倒是镇定了不少，“可以，但没必要。”疯狂的粉丝知道他结婚后会做什么谁也无法预料，一直以来女粉因为偶像结婚而自杀的新闻从未间断过。电影节在即，没必要为了这种突如其来的事情影响年度评选的结果，“其实这件事也不难办，只需要说明你和白宇是朋友，那天只是他来探班的就好。”  
“然后过几年我再说自己把朋友睡了？”  
经纪人被噎得一时没喘过气，“你冷静一点。”她劝道。公司上层无人不知白宇是朱一龙放在心尖上的人，然而情感理想和现实世界毕竟不同。白宇还太过青涩，现在不是公开关系的好时机。  
“好吧，”朱一龙妥协道，“我听公司安排。”  
得到当事人的首肯，经纪人挂掉电话后立刻安排公关团队，准备用朱一龙的账号发微博。  
眼看危机被轻易地化解，白宇却隐隐不安着。虽然认识过一些人也拍过几部剧，但娱乐圈里大小不断的风波他从不曾真正经历过。事情解决得太过顺利，他本能地感觉到是陷阱。朱一龙看着沉默不语的小猫，突然想起了什么。  
他拿起手机重新拨给经纪人，“先别急着发微博，再等等。”他冷笑道，“顺便看看有没有办法查到对方是谁。”  
这种时候查也不会有结果。幕后之人如此处心积虑，似乎不会只为让大家得到一个似是而非的话题。然而在不知其目的也抓不出对手的情况下，他们能做的只有等待。  
“紧张吗？”朱一龙揉着白宇的腰，顺便把人拉到沙发上让他靠在自己的怀里。  
小猫倒是诚实，“有一点。”他刚趁着朱一龙和经纪人说话的工夫看了眼微博，私信的内容从讽刺谩骂到相信支持什么都有。习惯于自己微博最多不过三位数的新消息提醒，骤然被刷到卡屏让他多少有点不知所措。  
“先吃饭，”反正也不知道对方这个大招要憋多久，朱一龙开始拿手机订外卖，“想吃什么？”  
小猫显然没有心情去思考一天里最重要的三件事之一，“都行，哥哥吃什么帮我点一份就好。”  
朱一龙下好了单，看着依旧沉默不语的小猫，“在想什么？”他问道。  
“嗯，我在想这次事情是冲着你还是冲着我来的。”白宇托着下颚，“除了和你的关系我好像没什么值得被惦记的。如果是你……是冲着你的影帝提名来的吗？”  
小猫挺聪明，没被表面现象所迷惑。朱一龙凑过去吻了吻他的唇角，“所以我才让公司等，别急着澄清。”太早把自己的底牌亮出来，反而会变得被动。  
不出朱一龙的所料，晚餐后波涛果然再一次汹涌而来。又一个营销号下场爆料，说据可靠消息，其实朱一龙的第二性别是Alpha，而白宇是个Omega，两人目前同属于一个公司。紧接着，一个新注册的账号说道，自己是和白宇拍过同一部剧的演员，曾经在片场见到过朱一龙来探班。【朱老师自称和导演的关系很好，但是晚上拍摄结束后我却看到他进了白宇的房间。连续几天都是，看见的不止我一个人。】虽说无图无真相，但对广大网友来说吃瓜最重要，何况“看见的不止一个人”似乎也挺有说服力。  
事已至此风向大变。原本猜测这次是不是白宇故意蹭热度的路人立刻换了态度，显而易见朱一龙才是用人脉和资源潜规则新人的前辈。朱一龙的粉丝虽然拼命维护，但架不住一筐水军纷纷下场，言语间暗示着以朱一龙这样的人品是否有资格成为新晋影帝实在有待商榷。  
一时间【朱一龙 白宇】的热搜迅速沉寂，取而代之的是【朱一龙 潜规则】。  
白宇看着飞速上升的词条热度，觉得这一晚刺激的程度简直堪比好莱坞大片。  
朱一龙终于按捺不住，“公开吧。”  
再任凭对方黑下去别说朱一龙多年来洁身自好的形象毁于一旦，白宇未来的发展也会受到影响，这和他们的初衷大相径庭。  
“合适吗？你的那些粉丝……”  
“这不重要。”  
和网上一片似真似假的八卦和小道消息不同，朱一龙澄清的过程十分简单。他向公司报备后拿手机拍了他和白宇的结婚证照片。  
【和小白@白宇WHITE 从小就有婚约，之前一直在等他大学毕业。没有公开是因为小白不同意，以后举办婚礼一定告诉大家。感谢大家多年来的支持。】  
而结婚证上的日期，刚刚好是白宇大学毕业的第三天，红色的日期仿佛在无情地嘲笑着营销号。  
白宇抱着手机看着朱一龙的微博，忍不住陷入了沉思。  
“哥哥，所以你那时候急着领证……”  
“嗯。”朱一龙并不否认。他和白宇的身份差距太大，当初就考虑到万一两人的关系突然被曝光，结婚证对他们来说是最好的证明。“既然公开了，这次电影节的颁奖你陪我一起去吧。”他微笑道。  
危机被彻底解决的白宇再也没有任何顾虑。  
“好。”  
三分钟后，白宇按照公司的要求转发了朱一龙的微博。【朱老师成名多年，一直期待着有一天能和他携手并肩，抱歉因为我的任性给大家造成了误解。】  
喧嚣一片的微博因为两人的公开骤然冷寂下来。原本大家都等着看一直传说中品德高尚为人谦和的朱一龙人设崩塌，完全没想到他会在事业的上升期结婚，结婚的对象还是个没什么名气的小演员。  
然而两人的婚约是父辈们定下的，粉丝和路人无论如何也没法指责。网上一瞬间变成了被柠檬汁喷洒过的现场，双方的粉丝纷纷哀嚎为什么父母不在自己小时候给找个神仙伴侣。  
白宇看着手机，没忍住笑出了声。  
不过事情还没有结束，就在这时白宇的一个唯粉贴了两张照片，一张是《微微一笑很倾城》的宣传期，照片上白宇正拿着笔签名，他的衣袖有点滑落，露出细长的手腕。而另一张是前两年电影节最佳男配的颁奖典礼，朱一龙拿着奖杯。两张图上两人的手表被特别圈了出来。  
【啊啊啊啊我的姐妹是朱一龙的粉，上次看到我拍的照片后就觉得崽崽的手表眼熟，连表带磨损的位置都一样，但还不敢相信这俩是同一只。现在仔细想想，如果不是同一只的话，崽崽会特意买婚约对象的同款再在同一个地方磨损吗？】  
白宇的粉丝炸开了锅，连带着这个微博也被转出了圈。有路人评论：【我去，这俩是同居多久了？】  
这下朱一龙的粉丝更是酸得不行。  
强迫自己忽略掉“崽崽”这个诡异的称呼，白宇放大了图仔细看，然后对着自己手腕上的表哭笑不得，“这都看得出来，她们是拿显微镜了吗？”他戴了快半年，从没注意到朱一龙的百达翡丽有磨损的痕迹。  
朱一龙刚要说话，微信却响了起来。他拿起自己的手机，随手划开和经纪人的对话框。  
【幕后的人找到了。】  
【让我猜一猜，不止一个对吗？】  
【你知道？】  
【说了是猜的。】  
网上那个新注册的ID说在《美人为馅》的现场见过他他就基本上确定了皮下是谁。但她和自己没有直接的利益冲突，这么做八成是为了白宇。至于另一个，往竞争对手身上猜就好了。  
【行。你自己注意点，这两天还有活动，行程表一会儿助理发给你。】  
【对了。】  
【我知道，其他的事公司会解决的，放心吧。】  
身后有个公司，多少得为大局考虑，即便是朱一龙也不能随心所欲。经纪人虽然不算喜欢白宇，但对方到底也是个安静不会惹事的孩子。这些年来他是朱一龙唯一的软肋，如果不是朱一龙未雨绸缪刚认识就先把结婚证领了，现在这事怎么样谁也说不准。  
【不会让你家小孩白白受委屈的。】  
朱一龙放下了手机。  
陪小猫刷了会儿微博，朱一龙果然就收到助理发来的行程。明天在省级电视台有个采访，不大不小，基本上要耗费掉一整天，后天是一个代言的拍摄，大后天有商务宴会。朱一龙往下翻了翻，大概要一周才能完全消停下来。而电影节的颁奖是两周后在另一个城市举办。  
朱一龙把自己的手机递给白宇，“我这几天可能只能晚上回来，你一个人在家没关系吧。”  
生活上是肯定没有关系的，这个社区住的都是名人，物业服务相当到位。想做饭有人买好菜给送上门，不想做饭可以叫外卖。但旅行这事就不能再奢求，说起来一个月的假期，他俩全部在家的时间可能也就两个多星期，还是东拼西凑算出来的。  
“嗯。”小猫扁扁嘴，十分不高兴。  
朱一龙凑过去，把人按在沙发上，然后故意去舔舐对方脖颈后敏感的腺体。  
自从确定剧组拍摄会暂停后白宇就停了抑制剂。然而使用时间太久，他的热潮期是什么时候谁也说不准。  
脆弱的部位在Alpha的掌控中，小猫那灵动的双眼很快覆上了一层水汽。  
“如果发现不对及时给我打电话，”朱一龙说道，“我会立刻赶回来。”  
“嗯。”  
谁也没料到Omega的热潮期会来得这么快。五天后的午间，白宇隐约感觉到了不对劲。整个人绵软无力不说，身体的燥热仿佛一团火苗，烧得他昏昏沉沉，口干舌燥。下体逐渐变得潮湿而又粘腻，本能地渴望着交配。朱一龙的枕头上带着明显的Alpha气息，让他情不自禁地靠过去想要沉浸其中。  
意识到热潮期的到来，白宇强撑着拿过手机给朱一龙发微信。  
枕头上的信息素太过明显，在没有Alpha安抚的情况下，白宇几乎立刻抱住了它。用惯了抑制剂的白宇第一次经历这样突如其来的情热，迷迷糊糊的根本不知道自己在做什么。  
两个小时后朱一龙回到家中。从卧室里汹涌而来的无花果甜香气息逼得他下意识地后退一步，清楚发生了什么后，他赶紧锁上门。  
朱一龙看了一眼手机，确定自己没收到任何来自白宇的信息。他打开卧室的门，小猫正满面潮红地用他的枕头磨蹭着自己的身体，纤细雪白的腰肢因为他的动作而裸露在外，空气中Omega的信息素足以让任何一个Alpha失控。他疑惑地拿过白宇的手机，和自己的微信对话框中果然有一条编辑好的信息。  
慌乱之中的小猫居然忘记按下发送。  
“这么粗心，我要不是活动临时取消，你是打算自己蹭一天吗？”朱一龙把枕头从白宇的怀里抽出来，一边笑道。  
Alpha的声音让Omega清醒了一些，白宇看着自己的手机有些不好意思，却又控制不住身体的本能。热潮期时，Alpha的信息素是最好的催情药物，白宇像是八爪鱼一般，紧紧地缠在朱一龙的身上，渴望着对方的安抚。  
一直以来白宇用着抑制剂，信息素虽然会在交合的时候释放，但那就像是日常生活中脖颈间似有若无的香水味。今天不同，大海之中的浪花一波接着一波，根本不给人喘息的机会，在这样的诱惑之下，Alpha的身体也开始变得炽热。  
乌木沉香与无花果的气息在房间里交融，编织出一种绝妙的韵律。  
朱一龙将小猫放回床上，然后飞快地去解自己的衣服。  
参加活动的正装严谨又繁琐。朱一龙几乎是用蛮力把它撕扯开，昂贵的衣扣掉落在地板上，碰撞出轻盈的声响。  
床上的小猫又软又烫，十分美味可口。然而标记这件事对于Omega来说并不是愉快的经历，就算朱一龙有足够的耐心，被标记的一瞬间，脖颈和身体的疼痛依旧让白宇颤抖着挣扎起来。  
斯文清秀但能举铁的Alpha在将自己的Omega牢牢禁锢住的同时温柔地亲吻着对方的耳垂。温暖的呼吸喷洒在敏感的部位，小猫咪的身体终于放松，任凭Alpha彻底地占有。  
内射，成结，再注入自己的信息素，直到标记彻底完成。  
朱一龙慢慢地抽离了Omega的身体。过度的体力消耗让白宇全身是汗，像是被从水中捞出来一般看着格外狼狈。朱一龙把人抱起来，丢进了放满热水的浴缸里。  
温热的水流冲洗着身上的粘腻，原本的不适感也渐渐消失。氤氲的水汽中，Alpha那三月桃花般漂亮的容貌变得更加柔和，是近乎不真实的绝美诱惑。  
“疼。”小猫靠在浴缸边缘，目光幽怨。  
朱一龙低头亲吻他，“下次不会了。”  
“没有下次！”  
“好好好，没有。”朱一龙帮他冲洗掉身上的沐浴乳，一边顺毛，“我爸上午问我，最近有没有空回家一趟，带着你。”  
白宇差点被洗澡水呛到。和朱一龙在一起大半年，他和朱父有时候会在微信里互相问候。明知道对方是个温文尔雅通情达理的长辈，见家长这种事情多少还是吓人的。不过细想起来，他们确实该去拜访。朱一龙的剧还没拍完，过年期间一定会重新回到剧组，想要回家只有这段时间合适。  
朱一龙关掉花洒，“我说这两天忙完我们就回去，你没问题吧？”  
有，有很大问题。  
实不相瞒，我害怕。  
白宇望天。  
朱一龙在小猫那圆润挺翘的臀部上轻轻拍了一下，然后把人拎出浴室，“我去做饭，你先把衣服穿上。”  
标记之后最大的区别就是对自己Alpha的信息素变得更加敏感。热潮期还没过去，基本上只要靠近朱一龙白宇就会腿软。晚餐后朱一龙再一次把小猫按在床上，完全忘记了一小时前“没有下次”的承诺，快快乐乐地撸起猫来。  
到最后白宇声音沙哑，连起身的力气都没有，“你虐猫！”他控诉道。  
朱一龙没忍住笑，“哦。”  
你还笑，渣A！  
朱父看到白宇倒是很高兴。初次见面时对方还是好友的孩子，今天再见已经算是自己家人，见面礼给得相当有分量。  
白宇不好意思地收下红包，然后坐在一边和朱一龙一起陪朱父聊天。标记之后的Omega气息和之前完全不同，朱父望着身边的两个人语出惊人，“你们，打算什么时候要孩子？”  
白宇猝不及防被一口茶水呛到，连连咳嗽。  
朱一龙拍了拍他的后背，赶紧解围，“小白还小，再让他玩几年吧。”虽然他自己也挺想要个女儿，但小猫才刚有点名气，现在生孩子会严重影响他的事业。  
“也好。”朱父对白宇说道，“平时有什么需要我帮忙的，可以直接联系我。还有，你们的婚礼想好什么时候办了吗？”既然已经公开，就不必再特意等待白宇功成名就。  
白宇还没来及说话，“这个暂时也不行。”朱一龙开口拒绝，“小白刚接到一部新剧，至少得等他拍完再商量这事。”  
“嗯？”白宇呆住，“我什么时候接了新剧？”自从《美人为馅》杀青，经纪人就答应过让他先跟着朱一龙学习一段时间，等真有合适的剧本再告诉他。而现在他完全没有接到任何试镜的消息。  
朱一龙挥了挥手机，一双大眼睛看上去十分无辜，“半个小时前，你的经纪人刚把剧组信息和剧本发给我，我想说等回家给你看来着。”  
这特喵的到底是谁的经纪人啊！  
小猫的好奇心成功被勾起，他凑到朱一龙面前去抢对方的手机，“这次是什么剧？”  
朱一龙把手机丢给他，慢吞吞地问道：“听说过《镇魂》吗？”  
《镇魂》是这两年挺火的一部网络小说，故事背景融合了上古神话和现代社会，设定奇幻迷人情节波澜壮阔，书粉的数量和白宇之前拍的那几部剧相比完全不是一个指数级，算是当前的热门大IP。自从前段时间一家视频网站买下版权后各社交平台闹得沸沸扬扬，书粉们纷纷建议如果不是大成本大制作就趁早放弃，否则烂剧那么多，好歹给他们留点念想，别再无故祸害了一篇好文。  
陪朱一龙拍戏的时候白宇没少玩手机，这件事情他自然是知道的，不过原著那么受欢迎，他以为怎么也会请个高流量演员，从未想过最后会跟自己有关。  
“我？《镇魂》？”白宇恍恍惚惚地看着朱一龙的手机。  
朱一龙把导演和经纪人的对话截屏点开，“嗯，人家指明赵云澜的角色要你演。”  
“为什么啊？”被巨大的馅饼砸中，小猫完全没反应过来，“我连试镜都没有听说。”  
不用试镜直接定剧本怎么说也是二三线演员的待遇，以白宇目前的身价无论如何也轮不到。  
朱一龙逗小猫玩，“宇哥人气那么高当然要赶紧签下来不然以后行程太满撞档期了怎么办？”  
这话听着比塑料还假。白宇扶额，“朱一龙！”  
朱一龙拿回手机，“是我那部剧的导演推荐的。你知道《镇魂》的感情线是什么吗？”  
跟大众电视剧的男女之情不同，《镇魂》的感情线是双男主。虽然现实社会中男性Alpha和男性Omega可以结婚，但大部分人还是会选择第一性别为异性的结婚对象。  
“导演很喜欢你客串的那段戏，”朱一龙解释，“他认为你可以恰到好处地表现出同性之间含而不露的情愫。”  
这种夸奖不听也罢，白宇揉了揉眉心，“什么时候进组？”  
“另一个男主还没确定，可能要过完年，二月底左右。”  
白宇算了下时间，行吧，还有差不多两个月。  
几天后，白宇和朱一龙飞去另一个城市参加电影节。两人的关系现在还是网上的热门话题，为了避开粉丝，他们特意提早几天到，然后躲在主办方安排好的酒店里打游戏。  
走红毯白宇是不能参加的，不过他依然被朱一龙按在房间里一整天，不停地搭配颁奖典礼上需要的服饰。  
小猫平时懒散惯了，这些衣服和配饰还是朱一龙专门从国外给他订做的。朱一龙的造型师在电影节当天赶了过来，小猫被一道按住吹了造型，再化上妆。  
小猫试图抗议，“哥哥，我就是个路人，来围观的而已。”别说上台，现场那么多人，镜头都不一定能扫到他。  
“然后因为妆容随意得独一无二而变成了全场关注的对象？”  
白宇垂死病中惊坐起，乖乖地让造型师给他上高光。  
第一次参加这样正式的活动，小猫跟在朱一龙的身后格外紧张。身边来来回回经过的都是从前在荧幕中才能见到的著名艺人，他小心翼翼地和别人打招呼，生怕说错什么影响到朱一龙。  
幸好主办方善解人意，把他和朱一龙的座位放在了一起。开场前摄像机对着观众，两人头碰头说话的模样很快被直播出去。  
这是他们第一次正式出现在大众面前。朱一龙平时一贯神情冷淡，客气疏离，对着白宇却温柔又专注，明明是电影节现场，在他眼中仿佛整个世界再没有其他人。白宇不知道听他说了什么，唇角和眼底是藏不住的笑意。  
【擦，我才意识到白宇收拾一下原来这么好看，格子衫渔夫帽误我！】  
【啊啊啊我死了，这是什么神仙眷侣！】  
【白宇一个十八线小透明，要不是蹭上了哥哥，哪有资格参加这样的活动。呵呵。】  
【那又怎么样？白宇是小透明没错，但朱一龙就是带他不带你。】  
网上很快炸成一片，两位当事人却是毫不知情。大概是等得有些无聊，两人偷偷拿出手机又开始打游戏。朱一龙轻松闲适得不像是自己要参与评奖，而是和伴侣一起出来看个电影。  
主持人热场之后，这一年的电影节颁奖典礼正式开始。原本还在闲聊的两个人安静下来，和其他人一样认真地注视着舞台。  
随着时间的推移奖项渐渐变得有分量，一些人努力多年，却是第一次在电影节上获奖。当从嘉宾手中接过奖杯时，他们在舞台上情不自禁地落下了泪水。  
“哥哥紧张吗？”白宇偷偷问道。  
朱一龙在摄像机拍不到的角度握住了白宇的手，“其实还好。”毕竟他才二十五岁，几年前已经获得了最佳男配，就算这次和影帝之名擦肩而过，以后也有的是机会。  
宽阔的手掌温暖干燥，白宇下意识地抓紧了它。  
最后的答案却是意料之中。朱一龙听到自己的名字后站起身，在一片掌声和闪光灯中稳稳地走向颁奖嘉宾。  
舞台上的朱一龙谦和而又自信，清雅无双的容貌像是阳光下的宝石，吸引着全场的视线。  
按照流程，最佳男主需要在领奖后致辞。朱一龙礼貌地感谢了帮助过自己的前辈和喜欢并且支持自己的观众，最后提到陪伴在身边的家人时，朱一龙望向了观众席上的白宇。  
同一时间，现场的镜头也找到了他。  
“朱老师不再说点什么吗，关于之前网上的事情？”主持人挑眉问道。  
这是给朱一龙一个公开说明的机会。朱一龙笑着讨饶，“别了吧。小白脸皮薄，万一我说错了什么，回去可不好哄。”  
观众席上的小猫果然低下了头，镜头的特写中，他连耳朵都泛着红。  
大庭广众之下两人是毫不掩饰的亲密无间，主持人又说了几句才把朱一龙放回去。刚才的互动被直播出去，原本还在嚷嚷【包办婚姻不会幸福他俩就是做给外人看】的人立刻就安静了下来。  
半个月来两人的关系网上众说纷纭，不看好的比比皆是，结果这次电影节的直播上被他俩用实际行动嘲讽得体无完肤。  
喧闹一片的社交平台终于恢复了平静。  
农历新年伊始，朱一龙回到剧组。原本朱一龙想让白宇在家好好休息，因为一旦进组就得跟着导演连轴转。不过考虑到新剧还没接到正式开拍的通知，一个人在家到底也无趣，朱一龙还是让他跟过来玩了。  
剧组的人是之前就熟悉的，工作人员还为之前有外人混进来惹了麻烦和他们道歉。不过影视城这么大想要安保措施滴水不漏完全不可能，何况他们也没受太大影响。  
白宇又恢复了一个月前的生活，每天看朱一龙拍戏，遇到问题两人互相讨论。日子过得充实而又飞快。他们知道，等白宇接到消息，现在这些就会戛然而止。  
然而时间一天天过去，眼看就要二月底，剧组的通知却迟迟未到。白宇心中隐隐有了不好的预感，正想和经纪人问问情况，对方却先一步打了电话过来。  
“有两个坏消息，你要先听哪一个？”隔着电磁波，经纪人努力不让自己的声音显得太过沉重。  
从小到大第一次做这种选择题，白宇下意识地给难住了，“您随便说。”他回答。  
“刚听到消息，之前准备拍《镇魂》的网剧平台破产。收购方不一定会按原计划再拍摄，就算是，投资也会缩水。”毕竟没人愿意给原本不是自己的计划投太多钱，碰上这种情况一般是随便拍一拍敷衍了事。  
白宇揉了揉太阳穴，尽量不去细想这意味着什么，“第二个呢？”如果坏消息太多，不如一次性听完再消化。  
“第二个是之前和那个平台签下的另一个男主听到消息解约了。你和朱老师商量一下要不要也解约，我再去给你接其他剧本。”  
朱一龙下了戏看到的就是自己家猫坐在椅子上一脸惨淡的模样。“怎么了？”他把人带去化妆间问道。  
白宇三言两语说明了经纪人刚打电话的事情。平台破产，其中一个男主跑路，制作缩水，怎么看这剧都没法再拍下去。  
解约没什么，本身就是外力不可抗因素，轮不到他们赔钱，但朱一龙一眼看出来小猫不高兴。“你不想解约？”他问道。  
“嗯。”这段时间白宇已经认真读完了原著，不可否认自己也和书迷一样喜欢其中的人物形象和曲折震撼的情节。  
朱一龙望着他，突然笑了，“那等我这里结束，我陪你拍吧。”  
“啊？”沉浸在悲伤中的小猫回过神来，“朱老师别闹，我那破剧你看不上。”虽然两人时间对得上，但除了最早出道的时候拍过网剧，朱一龙的资源一直在电影和正剧方面。如果是之前准备的大制作还好说，新晋影帝帮一个差点流产的小网剧救场，这事传出去怕是要被一众营销号和黑粉来回嘲笑一整年。  
“我看上你就行了。”朱一龙压低了声音，“你说，到底要不要我陪？”  
白宇望着对方那一双漂亮温柔的眼睛，想也不想地回答：“要！”  
想要也不是这么简单的事情，就算朱一龙同意，他身后还有一个拿粉丝和数据当命的经纪人。就在白宇把朱一龙的答复回给自己的经纪人之后，对方的电话就追了过来。  
“朱一龙，你知道多少大导演在问你档期吗？你知道这个时候去接一个小成本制作的网剧意味着什么吗？”  
朱一龙看了一眼不远处正在和导演说话的白宇，“知道，意味着小白会很开心。”  
这什么色令智昏的台词。经纪人好不容易压下差点脱口而出的咆哮，“上次公司同意公开不过是不想影响你们前程的权宜之计，你确定要一次次用白宇来惹怒你的粉丝？”她冷静下来，试着给看似被下蛊的艺人分析，“你还年轻，粉丝也会跟着你很久。和他们和平相处不好吗？”电影的票房，代言的销量，网上的流量都离不开粉丝的支持，失去他们，朱一龙绝不会像现在这样轻松。  
朱一龙无所谓地耸耸肩，“网剧不过三个月，三个月后我自然会好好工作。至于粉丝那边，你要是不愿意，不说也没人知道我去做什么。《镇魂》拍好到完成制作再上映怎么也要一年，剩下的一年后再说吧。”  
电话另一端的经纪人还要说话，那边白宇已经朝他走过来，朱一龙顺手按掉了手机。  
不过即使有心理准备，白宇在拿到新改好的《镇魂》剧本后依旧忍不住抓狂，“这是啥玩意？”  
说好的镇魂鞭呢？说好的明鉴表呢？为什么天地人神皆可杀的昆仑君最后被拉去点了镇魂灯？  
白宇被新平台的敷衍程度给震撼了，他放下刚打印好的剧本，十分后悔把朱一龙拉下水。  
朱一龙看完后也皱起了眉。故事情节和原著几乎完全不是一回事不说，从剧本来看，闭着眼睛都能猜出来制作缩水成什么样。最后要真是这种破剧上映，剧组和演员怕是会被狂热的书粉骂成狗。  
生气不能解决问题，朱一龙把一脸愧疚的小猫拉进怀里，一边揉猫一边想办法。  
事情其实不难办，如果把新晋影帝加盟的消息放出去，应该不会缺少想要投资的商家。有了钱，剩下的都好商量。然而朱一龙答应过经纪人会保密。  
“我和我爸说一声。”朱一龙说道，“这种时候还是亲近的人帮忙会容易一点。”  
白宇受到的惊吓不亚于之前刚看完剧本，他立刻坐起身，想要拦住拿起手机准备打电话的朱一龙。因为自己一时任性而惊动朱父，听上去宛若一个恐怖故事，还是会连续更新好几年的那种。  
朱一龙在小猫的细腰上揉了一把，对方果然又软回去。“别担心，”朱一龙安抚，“我刚拍戏的时候我爸也帮过忙。”虽然没按父辈的意思从商，但家里的支持一点也没少。这也是为什么朱一龙的事业一直顺风顺水。而且因为他人气高演技出色，最后投资的钱全部拿回来不说，反而还帮家里多赚了不少。  
心虚的小猫咪低着头，并没有被说服。  
那是你，那是你爹。  
白宇装死。  
结婚证领了，标记也完成了，小猫却还拿自己当外人。朱一龙磨了磨后槽牙，“怎么，是过年的时候我爸钱给少了？”  
听出对方语气不善，白宇爬起身扭头就跑，不出所料又被拖回了床上。  
两小时后，朱一龙耐着心再一次和白宇商量，“你不反对的话我就给我爸打电话了。”  
小猫凄惨地趴在床上，连摇头的力气都没有。  
有了资金的支持，事情果然容易很多。编剧要重新写剧本，道具也需要准备。这段时间正好朱一龙的剧杀青。等到《镇魂》准备完毕正式开拍，两人立刻进了组。  
主角之间的默契根本不需要培养，朱一龙的能力自然无可挑剔。令人惊喜的是白宇，虽然没拍过太多剧，但和影帝在一起久了，演技也日渐炉火纯青起来。两人连磨合期都不需要，昆仑君的恣意洒脱和斩魂使的深情隐忍很快被他们发挥得淋漓尽致。明明没有任何暧昧的动作，两人却随时能把气氛撩得火热，仿佛下一秒就要擦枪走火。起初导演还担心白宇和朱一龙的水平差距太大，看到白宇轻轻松松地接住对方的戏后终于放下心来，并且在适当的范围内放纵他们自由发挥。这一下，整个剧组都弥漫起了粉红色泡泡。  
“朱老师和白老师注意一点，”导演看着回放视频里“黑袍哥哥慢走，人家等你哦”开始头痛，他意识到比起演技现在需要操心的是另一个问题，“别尺度太大过不了审。”  
朱一龙帮白宇把盒饭里不吃的南瓜挑掉，眨眨眼睛看起来十分无辜。  
“我要举报。”女配也坐了过来，“你俩公费谈恋爱。”  
剧组的演员大多没什么名气，而朱一龙年轻，也没有影帝的架子，剧组的气氛一直轻松融洽。  
“没有。”白宇喝下一口汤，“我们只是拿着工资杀狗。”  
《镇魂》以四圣器为轴贯穿整个故事，为还原书中场景，山河锥相关的剧情需要在雪山中拍摄。原本的安排是在影视城取景，实际拍摄的时候，导演和两位男主商量后还是决定去真正的雪山。  
连日来的奔波加上雪山附近骤然下降的温度，白宇刚到目的地没几天就变得昏昏沉沉，脸色是化完妆都遮不住的苍白，全靠着职业道德在支撑。  
山洞之中，化身斩魂使的沈巍接住被山河锥震伤的赵云澜，而同一刻，白宇在朱一龙的怀里晕了过去。  
这一下朱一龙顾不上太多，在和导演说过后，等不及助理跟来，自己开车把白宇送去了附近的医院。  
原以为是作息不规律和寒冷的天气引起的身体不适，给病人检查完身体后医生的神色却并不严肃。  
“家属在吗？”医生问道。他身边的几个护士脸上是隐约可见的笑意，像是遇上了什么有趣的事情。  
在休息区等待的朱一龙站起身，“我是。”  
“恭喜，你家Omega身体没事。不过他怀孕不到一个月，之前可能比较辛苦，现在需要好好休息。”  
白宇已经醒了过来，正躺在病房里输营养液。白宇从医生那里得知了怀孕的事，现在看见朱一龙突然站在自己面前，他眨眨眼睛，调皮地笑了，“哥哥。”  
朱一龙将薄唇轻柔地覆了上去。  
不同于平日里带着情欲的深吻。这一吻温柔而又安静，却是让人舍不得离开的温暖。  
匆匆忙忙把白宇送到医院，朱一龙一路上只来及把斩魂使的外衣脱掉，内里还是沈巍的衣服。幸好这个小镇位置偏僻人口不多，再加上工作日的缘故，医院里空空荡荡，只有一些患慢性病的老人在问诊拿药，并没有人认出他们。  
朱一龙帮白宇理了理额前的碎发。交错的呼吸间，白宇敏锐地觉察到对方的目光中带着一点无奈。  
他突然想起在一起大半年，其实朱一龙从未明确地表现过想要孩子。  
“哥哥不高兴？”他紧张地问道。  
“没有。”朱一龙在他的床边坐下，一边握住小猫爪子让他安心，“只是担心会影响你。”演艺圈总是新人辈出，如果要生下这个孩子，白宇至少有一年时间不能再营业。而《美人为馅》和《镇魂》能不能帮他撑过这一阵还是未知数。  
交握的双手传递着彼此的信任。白宇笑道：“不是还有你吗？”  
朱一龙望着小猫那黑白分明的眼眸也笑了，“嗯，还有我。”只要他在，一年后可以随时为小猫铺路。  
一瓶营养液输完，白宇就出了医院。两人向导演请了一天假，直接回宾馆休息。  
朱一龙用助理刚买回来的汤锅和排骨给小猫炖汤，“等《镇魂》杀青，你先去我爸那里住一阵吧。”  
新晋影帝行程繁忙。早在一个月前，经纪人就给他接下了一部电影。白宇现在不方便跟着他，而想要陪小猫，怎么也得几个月以后。平时没关系，现在白宇有了孩子，多少需要人照顾。  
空气中是热汤的香味，受够盒饭摧残的小猫惬意地坐在朱一龙的身边，看着对方把刚过完水的面丢进玉米排骨汤里煮，“好。”  
朱一龙揽住白宇的细腰，温热的呼吸喷洒在脖颈间，“我们生个女儿好不好？”  
小猫被他蹭得痒，笑着就往后躲，“那要是儿子呢？”  
“儿子就再生一个。”  
“你自己生！”  
白宇怀孕后《镇魂》的拍摄进度明显慢了下来，好在剧组资金充足，另外几位主要演员也没其他计划，除了会耽误朱一龙的下一部戏，大家都没受什么影响。  
朱一龙自然是不在乎的，小猫的身体最重要。等到《镇魂》杀青已经是六月，朱一龙把白宇送回家后就赶紧飞去下一个拍摄点。  
《美人为馅》在这一年的暑假上映。因为和朱一龙的关系，白宇的新剧也备受关注。收视率在短短三天内突破3，比之前《微微一笑很倾城》的数据还要好看不少。  
这是白宇第一次在网剧中饰演男一。韩沉性格高冷又体贴深情，角色设定本身就很讨观众喜欢，再加上白宇出色的演绎，就连最挑剔的黑粉也没法在剧中找到什么瑕疵。书粉们纷纷松了口气，微博一时间变成“真香”现场。  
女一也借着这个机会发了一段白宇在片场和别人打闹的视频，文案只有短短几个字：【和白老师一起工作十分愉快】。女一是有些人气的，她的粉丝也连带着对白宇增加了不少好感。  
朱一龙第一时间转发了她的微博。  
而当事人有孕没法跟着剧组宣传，微博账号也交给了公司。他在朱父那里过着豪门金丝雀的生活，顺带体会了一番玛丽苏文学中的场景。朱父工作忙，虽然白宇来了后他尽量改成视频会议，但需要谈生意的话还是要出门。有时候白宇只能一个人在家，但这并不妨碍佣人将精致丰盛的三餐和流水般的点心送进房间，生活上一律有求必应。平时在别墅里没人吵他，但只要出门散步，就会有两三个保镖陪着。  
【我要睡一千平米的床，不高兴的时候要看到花瓣雨，连飞过的小鸟都会为我哭泣。】  
朱一龙看着小猫的微信，忍不住笑出了声。  
【我这里大概十月份结束。】朱一龙回复，【到时候再看你穿着彩虹编织的裙子哭出钻石和珍珠。】  
小猫看着手机，在床上快乐地打了个滚。  
新电影果然十月份杀青，回家前朱一龙告诉经纪人，短期的访谈和代言没有问题，但如果是需要长期离开家的工作，半年内都不会再接。  
好不容易新晋了影帝，结果一年只拍了一部正经的电影，经纪人气到想要砸手机。  
妖后！  
三个月后白宇生下了孩子。如朱一龙所愿那是一个女孩，她继承了朱一龙那漂亮的眼睛和白宇的活泼狡黠。孩子出生后，两人决定以后轮流进组，保证至少有一个人陪孩子。  
《镇魂》就这样猝不及防地在这一年的六月上映了。对第一次合作的作品，两人确实充满期待，却又很清楚尽管书粉数量不少，但题材到底小众，它未必会受到大众的关注。  
一方面朱一龙答应过经纪人，另一方面也是剧组有意识地隐瞒，在正式上映前始终没有公开《镇魂》另一个男主的身份，连预告片中也介绍得含含糊糊，硬是被搞成了“网剧年度最大悬念”。书粉和白宇粉唉声叹气，谁都知道平台破产后这部剧的制作被大规模缩水。至于新男主什么的，不期待也罢。  
等到《镇魂》上映的那一天微博差点崩掉，朱一龙加盟《镇魂》的事短短半个小时被刷到热搜第一。而双男主之间的默契和暗涌的情愫更是让这部剧锦上添花。CP粉还将《镇魂》的情节和白宇之前与朱一龙一起拍的正剧片段剪到一起，连缀成各种前世今生梗。  
如果说《美人为馅》是因为其他演员比较普通白宇才显得出彩的话，那么《镇魂》中他却是和影帝对戏还能毫不逊色。有人拿《微微一笑很倾城》和《镇魂》对比，白宇在这短短的一两年中，进步大到出乎所有人的意料。  
《镇魂》播出后成为这一年最受瞩目的网剧，街头巷尾常常能听到有人在谈论它，粉丝遍布各个阶层和年龄。无数的商家和访谈想要邀约两人，不仅白宇的身价水涨船高，连朱一龙的代言费都远远超过他新晋影帝的时候。而财大气粗的金主并不在意，他们表示只要能同时请到两人，价格不是问题。  
朱一龙的经纪人看到微博上一片【崽崽】【甜心】【妈妈爱你】两眼一黑，忍不住怀疑全世界都被这个小妖精给蛊惑了。  
《镇魂》播出后，朱一龙和白宇一起参加了剧组的宣传。在路边，他们牵着手对粉丝三鞠躬。有胆子大点的粉丝问道：“哥哥们以后还会再在一起拍戏吗？”  
朱一龙望着粉丝的方向，露出了相当柔和的微笑，“当然，不过得等我们先办完婚礼再说。”  
欠小猫两年的婚礼，是时候兑现了。


End file.
